Kitsune Warrior
by HurricaneGohan94
Summary: Banished for his succesful retrieval of Sasuke, Naruto is thrown into a new world due to the actions taken during the battle. Now with a new power and new allies Naruto vows to protect the new world that he now calls home but will the new enemies he faces crush his resolve or will he triumph under the new challenges that await him. Revamp of Kitsune Z Fighter GohanxVidel NaruSaku
1. Banishment?

HELLO LOYAL FANS….you still with me?...Good. Welcome to the first chapter of my Kitsune Z Fighter revamp, Kitsune Warrior. If any of you had read my note for Kitsune Z Fighter, you know why I'm doing this. If not, I'll give you the short version, I didn't like how the last one came out so I'm re-doing it, end of story :p. I hope this version appeals to people more than the last so with that said, let's begin ^^.

"This" is speaking

"**This" is Kurama/Shenron/Techniques**

"_This" is thinking_

**Chapter 1:**

Anger.

Betrayal.

Guilt.

These were the emotions one Uzumaki Naruto felt at the moment as he stared down his 'best friend', Uchiha Sasuke now in a more mutated and corrupt form, thanks to the Curse Seal that he had been given as a 'gift' from the missing-nin Sannin, Orochimaru. Naruto growled lowly as he saw the smug expression on Sasuke's face, he really thought that Naruto had no chance didn't he? The orange-clad Genin clenched his fist in frustration, what the hell was the point of all this? Why had Sasuke betrayed Konoha? His friends? His teammates? Why would he go to a corrupt bastard like Orochimaru for power, knowing full well he may not make it out alive? Did Sasuke really feel such strong hate for his brother, that he would abandon those who would have helped him gain the power he needed to defeat Itachi in a much more pure method? Hell, Naruto was there when Itachi humiliated Sasuke, he would be more than happy to help him reach his goal….so why?

"_What happened to you, Sasuke?" _Was Naruto's only thought as tears sprang into his eyes. _"Did I, did WE, ever know you at all?" _ The promise he made to his other teammate and crush, Haruno Sakura came to him.

_Flashback_

"Bring him home, please Naruto, bring Sasuke back to me." Sakura begged her teammate as she sobbed. Naruto frowned slightly, a minute wave of jealousy appeared in him but he squashed it down before it became apparent. Naruto gave Sakura a small smile striking the 'Nice Guy' pose.

"Don't worry Sakura, I'll bring that teme back to you kicking and screaming if I must. I promise that on my very life." Naruto declared, Sakura gave him a tearful smile and nodded slightly.

"Thank you, Naruto."

_End flashback_

"What's with the look, dobe?" Sasuke chuckled as he noticed Naruto's eyes trying to burn a hole in him. "Did you finally realize that your attempts to make me go back have been a waste of both our times?"

"SHUT UP, TEME," Naruto shouted angrily "WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN TO-"

Naruto cut himself off when he felt something was..off. Naruto looked down to see his left arm hanging uselessly at his side.

"_M-my left arm, I can't move it…I can't feel it." _Naruto thought in shock.

"So it seems that power of yours comes at a price as well." Sasuke concluded, referring to the chakra cloak surrounding his old teammate. "You know Naruto, I feel that the Valley of the End is the perfect setting for this battle, wouldn't you agree?"

Naruto remained silent

"Nothing to say, oh well. It's time we settled this fight…AND ALL THE FIGHTS WE'VE HAD UP TILL NOW." Sasuke quickly flashed through hand seals while Naruto used the Kyuubi's cloak to gather chakra in his right hand.

"_Chidori" _Sasuke held the Raiton assassination jutsu only instead of it being completely white lightning; it was now corrupt and black giving off the sound of birds flapping instead of chirping.

"_Rasengan"_ Naruto's own jutsu also had a corrupt feel to it, rather than a spinning blue ball of chakra, it had a purple shade to it and slightly larger.

The two friends shot off towards each other, holding their respective jutsu and slamming them together.

**Chidori(One Thousand Birds)/Rasengan(Spiraling Sphere)!" **both boys roared at the same time as they collided. Their chakra was so potent, it created a purple dome around them…and something else. Unbeknownst to both Genin, a strange light had formed outside the dome, a light that would give both of them a new destiny in the coming future.

Within the dome however, both boys were struggling to overpower one another. Both began to reach their limit and their jutsu were beginning to dissipate. Naruto also seemed to be worse off than Sasuke as up till now he had been losing most of the fight and had been taking the most punishment between the two. It was obvious, even to the Uchiha, he was losing.

"_Damn it, I can't offered to lose here! Crap, KYUUBI I NEED MORE POWER!" _Naruto shouted in his head, hoping the strongest of the Bijuu would help him once more today.

"**You've gotta lot of nerve, you little pest. I've helped you plenty today, I don't see why I should help you bring your Uchiha friend back to your pathetic village." **Kyuubi explained, in irritation.

"…_So you'd let a human overpower you is what you're saying?" _Naruto stated with a deadpanned expression. He could swear he felt the Kyuubi's eye twitch.

"**You'd better not make me regret this, brat." **

Naruto felt a rush of power overflow his body as well as bloodlust. Sasuke's eye's widened as he noticed a second tail forming behind Naruto and his lips becoming outlined in black. Naruto's Rasengan began to grow…and grow…and grow, making the blond smirk he pushed forward…and it was over.

"**Oodama Rasengan(Great Ball Spiraling Sphere)!" **The extra-large Rasengan slammed into Sasuke's body shooting him like a bullet into the face of the Uchiha Madara statue. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as he felt the Kyuubi's chakra leave him and with it, a wave of exhaustion. Naruto tried to keep himself steady and used what little chakra he had left to run up the statue and remove Sasuke from the inside of his ancestor's face.

Sasuke was clearly unconscious and was back in his normal form, Naruto winced when he noticed Sasuke's left arm and right leg at unnatural angles. He also guessed that he may have broken a few ribs and that wasn't even including the multiple lacerations the Uchiha received from the Rasengan's grinding effect.

_Well I may not have broken ALL his bones, but this is close enough._" Naruto mused

"Naruto," Naruto nearly fell off the monument when he heard the voice of his sensei, Hatake Kakashi. Looking up, he saw his sensei, Icha-Icha in hand with an eye-smile looking toward him.

"…Good job," Kakashi said, Naruto grinning sheepishly the whole time.

_Sometime later_

Sakura and the rest of the Genin who hadn't gone on the retrieval mission as well as the Suna siblings, waited anxiously for Naruto's and Sasuke's return as everyone else had already arrived and were being hospitalized.

"_I hope Sasuke's okay," _Sakura thought as she stared at the clearing worriedly. Ino noticed Sakura's distress and placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder

"Don't worry Forehead, I'm sure your team is okay." Ino said, Sakura flinched slightly when Ino said 'team' and looked down guiltily. Was she really being that shallow, she knew Naruto and Kakashi-sensei were out there too and yet she had only been thinking of her crush.

"Look, there's Kakashi-sensei and he's got Sasuke!" Ino announced, snapping Sakura out of her musings.

The pink-haired girl looked up to see a clearly injured Sasuke on Kakashi's back as well as a bloody, tattered, and exhausted Naruto walking beside him. Sakura however, was not thinking about that. The moment she noticed the extent of Sasuke's injuries, her brain shutdown and all rational thought ceased. Acting purely on instinct, Sakura ran up to a surprised Naruto.

"S-Sakura-" and slammed her fist in his face. She didn't know what she was doing, she didn't know why she was doing it but against her better judgment, Sakura grabbed Naruto by his collar off the ground, pure rage evident in her eyes. "W-what are you-"

"YOU BASTARD," Sakura shouted, surprising everyone around her, she had never been so angry before even if it was Naruto. "HOW COULD YOU!? I THOUGHT YOU CARED ABOUT SASUKE! I THOUGHT YOU CARED ABOUT ME!"

Naruto was clearly confused and frightened, he had no idea what he'd done wrong; Sasuke wouldn't listen to reason so he had to use force. So what was the big deal?

"S-Sakura I-"

"SHUT UP," Running purely on adrenaline, Sakura smashed her fist into Naruto's face, breaking the poor blonde's nose, giving Sakura a twisted feeling of satisfaction even if she didn't want it.

Kakashi blinked when he felt the weight of Sasuke's unconscious body leave him and he noticed Sakura now holding Sasuke over her shoulder with surprising strength. Kakashi was about to speak when Sakura answered the unasked question.

"I'll bring him to the hospital myself," Sakura looked at Naruto who was on the ground holding his broken nose with tears going down his cheeks. Sakura looked ready to kick him for good measure when a voice from behind her stopped her actions before they had begun.

"Haruno Sakura," said pinkette turned to face Senju Tsunade, Godaime Hokage and she was not happy. "I'd suggest you refrain from your next action and bring the traitor in for treatment, unless you want to be charged with assault against a fellow Konoha ninja?"

Sakura turned to leave but not before glaring at Naruto one last time before speeding off towards the hospital, Naruto shed more tears as he heard her mumble 'monster' under her breath.

Tsunade sighed as she watched Sakura speed off with the Uchiha in her arms. Tsunade wasn't stupid, she knew the girl wasn't in her right state of mind and would apologize to Naruto when she calmed down a bit. However, that didn't mean it hurt Naruto any less or dampen her feelings of anger but that could be dealt with later. For now she had to get her surrogate brother treatment for his injuries both physically and mentally.

"Kakashi, bring Naruto to the hospital, I'll meet with you later." Tsunade turned on her heal and walked back into the village, dismissing the Genin around her as she did.

_Later that night_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S BANISHED!?" Tsunade shouted, as she eyed the three elders Homura, Koharu, and Danzo standing before her. The elders had called for a meeting a couple of hours after Naruto had returned while she was planning promotion to Chunin for him and his retrieval team (minus Shikamaru who was already Chunin) for their hard work. And now they're saying that the boy was banished for following his mission to the letter? What kind of crap were these old bastards giving her?

"Tsunade you must understand, our medics have found evidence that Uzumaki had used the power of the Kyuubi on the Uchiha. Such power would not be needed to handle a mere Genin even if he had the Sharingan, clearly the boy is unstable." Homura explained, Tsunade felt like laughing in his face, they're calling the boy who successfully brought his unstable friend back home…unstable. Really?

"Uchiha Sasuke has shown to use the Cursed Seal Orochimaru implanted on him whenever he can. How do you know he wasn't using it against Naruto?" Tsunade asked

"Well it's obvious he would need to resort to using that power if he were to keep the jinchuriki under control." Danzo retorted, Tsunade slammed her fist against her desk, turning it into dust.

"Are you suggesting the Uchiha was provoked into using the seal and Naruto was the one who was trying to kill HIM?" Tsunade growled

"Well it's clearly the most logical explanation, why would Uchiha Sasuke even need the power of the seal if Uzumaki Naruto never used the power of the Kyuubi? Uzumaki is simply too weak to even pose a threat to the Uchiha without the demonic power." Koharu explained

"HOW DARE YOU-"

"It does not matter anyway, Tsunade. Uzumaki Naruto has already been detained, his chakra will be sealed in the morning, and he will be sent on his way. Now good night." Danzo interrupted as he and his colleagues left the room and Shizune slipped passed them.

"Tsunade-sama?" Shizune said quietly, having heard the entire conversation. Tsunade sighed, those bastards had went behind her back and had the council vote on whether or not Naruto would be exiled and even used the excuse that it was for the benefit of the village and it's safety. Overwriting the exile could make her a villain in the public eye of the civilians and could have her pulled from office. She shuddered, she knew Danzo would immediately act if she ever lost her position and she couldn't let that happen.

Tsunade pulled out a piece of paper, wrote something, and gave it to Shizune. "Make sure Kakashi gets that, Shizune and be quick we don't have a lot of time."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama," Shizune bowed before leaving in shunshin to find Kakashi.

"_Naruto"_

_With Naruto_

He couldn't believe it, he refused to believe it. How can things have turned out this bad? First, Sasuke attempts to go rogue and tries to kill him, Then, Sakura attacks him for bringing the teme back like he promised, Now, he was told he was being banished for following his mission to the letter? And on top of that they were going to seal his chakra, guaranteeing that he would no longer be able to be a ninja again and he would be a sitting duck for the Akatsuki to pick up later?

"What kind of crap is this?" Naruto growled from his cell with the only light coming from the bars of his window, letting the moon shine through. He was currently hung against the wall with a suppression seal on his gut. Naruto sighed, this wasn't fair at all.

_Flashback_

Naruto was still moping from Sakura's assault a few minutes earlier as the medic healed his minor injuries and slowly but surely, Naruto began to regain feeling in his left arm.

"Relax Naruto, I'm sure Sakura didn't mean any of it, she was clearly in hysterics over Sasuke's injuries." Kakashi stated, trying to ease Naruto's mind

"Forgive me if I can't seem to believe you, sensei." Naruto retorted sullenly. The medic healing him gave the boy a sad smile as she continued to heal him.

"Well you're all done kid, try being more careful next time." The medic suggested, as she was beginning to leave the room. The door burst open slamming the medic into the wall and got Kakashi to become alert, pulling a kunai out. At the door were several ANBU with one holding a scroll.

"Hatake Kakashi please stand down, we have been given orders to be here." One of the ANBU said

"On what grounds?" Kakashi countered, still holding up his kunai.

The ANBU unfolded the scroll, its contents shocking both Naruto and Kakashi who slowly turned towards his hyperactive student.

"By order of the council, Uzumaki Naruto you are under arrest."

_End Flashback_

After that he was given the bullshit charges of assault and attempted murder against a fellow Konoha Shinobi and thrown in this cell.

"**Now you know how I feel, gaki. Tell me how does it feel to know that you were betrayed by those you held close, heheh." **Kyuubi chuckled at his hosts predicament.

Naruto tuned out the fox as he stared out the window into the moonlit night.

"Never took you for much of a star watcher, gaki." Naruto jumped and turned his head to see Jiraiya leaning against the wall and to his surprise, Kakashi and Tsunade were there as well.

"Ero-sennin, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-baachan, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked

"Getting you out of course," Tsunade stated as she broke the bars to his cell. She then, walked up and broke the chains holding him against the wall making him fall on his ass.

"Ow, a little warning next time, Baachan." To Naruto's surprise, instead of a smack on the head, he was enveloped in a hug.

"I'm sorry," Tsunade said

"You don't need to apologize, Baa-chan I know it's not your fault." Naruto stated

"He's right Tsunade-hime, you had nothing to do with his banishment, don't beat yourself up over it." Jiraiya added

"Maybe, but it doesn't mean I don't feel partly responsible." Tsunade countered, looking at Naruto "Now Naruto, there is no way I can override the law and because of it, I'm afraid Jiraiya can't train as you are an exile now and training you could be considered treason to anyone who may find out." Naruto's expression dropped a little more at this and Jiraiya walked up and ruffled his hair.

"No need to feel down gaki, this doesn't mean I won't give you the method in which to make yourself stronger." Jiraiya held up a small piece of paper.

"What's paper gonna do for me?" Naruto asked incredulously

"Channel chakra into it Naruto," Kakashi suggested, Naruto nodded and suddenly the paper split in two. Jiraiya whistled lowly, clearly impressed.

"So you're a wind type, that's rare for Hi no Kuni." Jiraiya reached into his gi and pulled out two scrolls, handing them to his former student.

"What are these for?" Naruto asked

"You have an affinity for wind gaki, meaning you'll have the easiest time mastering that element. Those scrolls hold the instructions for basic wind manipulation training and a few wind jutsu you may benefit from once you get the hang of it." Jiraiya explained, Naruto nodded in understanding…even if he was a little confused.

"That's not all you're getting, here." Kakashi handed him another scroll.

"Your mother had an affinity for water, I'm sure water jutsu would come easy to you as well." Kakashi mused, pretending not to notice the shocked look on his student's face at the mere mention of his parentage.

"M-my mother? You knew my parents?" Naruto asked, Kakashi and the others winced at the obvious hint of betrayal and hurt in his voice. So for the next hour the adults explained to the blonde all they knew of his parents, Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage and Uzumaki Kushina, one of the last of the Uzumaki clan when she was alive.

Of course, Naruto was shocked when he learned that his idol was also his father and he felt stupid for not realizing it sooner. The man was practically an older clone of him and why would the Yondaime have another parent do what he himself was against and allow the greatest of the Bijuu be sealed in their child. After Naruto had calmed down a bit he was able to hear the next bit of news from Kakashi.

"Your father never completed the Rasengan you know." Kakashi commented randomly

"W-what?" Naruto gaped, the Rasengan was the most powerful jutsu he knew, hell it was legendary and an A-ranked jutsu to boot…and it wasn't finished?

"Minato-sensei was trying to add his own element within the Rasengan, the ultimate level of shape manipulation. I tried to add my lightning affinity to it and ended up failing. But, on the plus side I was able to create the Chidori because of the failure." Kakashi got down to eye level with his former student and gave him an eye smile. "Promise me Naruto that you will complete your father's jutsu one day."

Naruto began to shed tears and for the first time ever, he bowed to authority. "I promise all of you that I will complete the Rasengan."

"And live a good life." Tsunade added

"…And live a good life." Naruto agreed tearfully.

After going home and packing the rest of his essential belongings, Naruto arrived at the front gate donning a black cloak to avoid detection from any ninja. Naruto arrived to find the three Shinobi waiting for him once again as dusk began to arrive.

"Well this is goodbye gaki, maybe one day we'll meet again." Jiraiya said

"Take care of yourself, Naruto and don't break my promise." Kakashi let out a small chuckle as he said that.

"Be careful and remember to stay out of trouble." Tsunade stated with a mock glare. Naruto let out a hollow chuckle and the others were saddened by the unshed tears in his eyes.

"Don't you remember Baachan, trouble always finds me." He quickly hugged his mother figure, turned, and ran as if his life depended on it even tuning out the cries for Naruto to come back didn't stop him. He just kept running he didn't know where he was going, he didn't know how long he had been running. He just continued to go as he cried his eyes out. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he stopped to catch his breath and took in his surroundings. The waterfall, river, giant statues, he was back in the Valley of the End.

"_The last place I ever wanted to see again." _Naruto thought as he scoffed in disgust and was about to hop over the other statue and continue on his way until he notice a small light coming from the waterfall.

"I don't remember seeing that last time." Naruto said to himself as he headed toward the light…no pun intended. Naruto reached the bottom of the waterfall and noticed the light coming from a few feet above it. Almost mechanically Naruto pumped chakra into his legs and with a might hop, was directly in front of the light. The next thing he knew, Naruto's world began to twist and melt around him as the shining light became brighter and brighter.

*ZAP*

And with that Uzumaki Naruto disappeared from the Elemental Nations only leaving behind the cloak that he wore to conceal himself.

Naruto's eyes fluttered, he tried to pick himself up off the ground…and immediately regretted the action.

"_Ohh, my body feels like it went through fighting ten Sasuke's at once."_ Naruto thought, as he felt pain on every inch of his body along with mild fatigue. He noticed that he was shirtless and his pants had severe tears in them do to the breeze he felt. Whatever happened to him hurt like hell and he needed to know exactly WHAT happened now.

"Are you okay?"

Naruto freaked out slightly when some kid wearing a purple gi with blue wristbands and obi appeared out of nowhere. _"I didn't even feel his presence." _

Naruto noticed the kid was around his age, he was pale, had a weird, puffy white collar to go with his attire and pointy brown shoes. He had black eyes and wild black hair in a mullet style.

"W-who are you," Naruto asked weakly

"Who me, I'm Son Gohan."

That was the last thing Naruto hear before his world went dark, only thinking one thing as he slipped into unconsciousness.

"_Son Gohan, what a weird name."_

* * *

And that's that, so what do you think? It sure beats the hell out of the old story so far (At least I think so) Hope you enjoyed review honestly, later ^^.


	2. Confusion

Wow, I'm surprised how many positive reactions I got off of Kitsune Warrior's first chapter. Admittedly, I did have a few mistakes pointed out and a few complaints on the pairings (again). I want to get this out of the way right now, I. Will. Not. Change. The. PAIRINGS. Everyone needs to stop asking me, I like the pairings I made, I have a purpose for them. But I digress, let's begin ^^.

"This" is talking

"**This" is Kurama/Shenron/Techniques**

"_This" is thinking_

**Chapter 2:**

Son Gohan grit his teeth, his expression full of anger, fear, and frustration. His sensei and best friend, Piccolo was fighting a losing battle against the evil bio-android, Cell. Gohan clenched his fist as he thought over how this situation had begun. A boy named Trunks, the son of one of his father's first friends, Bulma and the proud (and somewhat arrogant) Saiyan Prince, Vegeta had come from the future to warn them of the now current threat. On the May 10th of that year, two Androids created by the Red Ribbon Army scientist, Dr. Gero, were sent to in island to begin their destruction of Earth with the first task being killing off the inhabitants of that area. According to Trunks' prediction, the Z-Warriors were meant to have been killed in an epic battle on that day with only Gohan surviving. Gohan's father, Son Goku was meant to have died from illness two years before the battle and would not have been able to participate in the battle and therefore, make it that much harder without their strongest fighter. Trunks had been given a cure for Goku's illness from his mother, Bulma so he would survive and maybe be able to, in Goku's words, 'Shake things up'. So after a trip 20 years into the past and a quick dispatch of the tyrant, Frieza and his father King Cold, Trunks had given Goku his cure and the warning.

So the warriors began 3 years of intense training, preparing themselves for the inevitable confrontation with the homicidal machines. For some strange reason, Goku had not contracted the virus during the 3 year training period. The others had just dismissed it as the future already being changed through Trunks' actions and Goku would survive without the medicine. But they were wrong.

The Androids did indeed attack however; they were not the ones Trunks had spoken of. Both were hardly a match for the team's strongest with Goku only being defeated by the pasty and overweight clown, Android 19 because of the virus attacking him during his fight thus, severely weakening the Super Saiyan and leaving him bedridden. Vegeta had easily destroyed the plump machine after ascending to Super Saiyan and would have easily defeated the newly modified, Dr. Gero who had become an Android himself, if Piccolo hadn't fought the old doctor himself after said Namekian had been blindsided. After that, Gero escaped on foot to avoid detection from the others and was able to get to his lab before he was caught thus, activating the true threat, Android 17 and Android 18. After being awakened, the two cyborgs turned on their creator, killed him, and activated a new Android completely unknown to Trunks, Android 16. The three machines decided, at that moment, their next objective: the destruction of Son Goku.

Vegeta had become arrogant after his transformation into a Super Saiyan, believing he had become invincible. So when the Androids left, he believed it was only because they were afraid to face him and predictably went after them despite Trunks' protests. Vegeta had fought fiercely but despite his best efforts, was defeated easily by #18 and the others by #17.

The Z-Fighters went their separate ways after their defeat to figure out how to take out the new threat. Piccolo had gone to Kami's Lookout in order to reform into his original state with the old guardian. Kami himself, wanted to watch things on Earth play out a bit more, much to Piccolo's disgust, in order to feel out a much worse threat than the Androids that had been attacking the suburban area of Ginger Town, Cell. The two Namekian had finally merged into one being and faced off against the grasshopper humanoid and dominated the fight. Piccolo even managed to fake an injury to get Cell to divulge some information. Cell's goal was to absorb #17 and #18 to evolve into his Perfect State.

Goku woke up a little while after this and after getting caught up on current events, took Trunks, Vegeta, and Gohan himself to Kami's Lookout to get a year's worth of training in a day by entering a special room known as the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Trunks and Vegeta had entered the room first leaving Goku and Gohan to watch over the current situation: Piccolo's prevention of Cell's absorption of #17. And it had failed; Piccolo had been easily defeated by Cell and was now in the middle of the ocean. After a swift evasion of #16, Cell claimed #17 and now looked much more humanoid than before. Gohan's eyes shot wide open as he felt Tien's ki begin to drop, he must have been giving #18 enough time to escape from Cell.

"What does Tien think he's doing? If he doesn't stop soon he's going to drain away all of his power, he'll be defenseless." Goku said concern evident in his voice.

"What are we going to do, Dad?" Gohan asked

"I'll go get those two; you stay here and wait for Vegeta and Trunks."

Gohan gave his father a curt nod to which he returned and disappeared with Instant Transmission.

Gohan let out a drawn out sign, the events of the past few days finally getting to him. Of course, when you're only at 12 years into your life and you're dealing with diabolical robots and aliens bent on the destruction of your home world, you'd be a stressed out mess too.

"_What else could go wrong today?"_ Gohan mused

*CRACK*

Gohan jumped with a yelp when a heard a sound akin to a thunderclap right above his head. Gohan immediately headed for the area where the sound was coming from which turned out to be outside the grand palace and to the outer platform of the Lookout. What Gohan found was definitely not what he expected to find.

It was a boy around his age, he had tan skin making Gohan think he loved sunbathing…a lot. He had bright, sun-kissed blonde hair; he had a type of blue band around his forehead with a rectangular strip of metal sewn onto it with a design that looked oddly like a leaf. He had a well-developed frame while not as impressive as his own it, he could tell that the kid was abnormally strong for someone his age should be. Gohan noticed that whatever happened to the boy was far from pleasant, his clothes were now mere tatters of what they were supposed to be; his pants could now be considered shorts after what they went through. His jacket was now just a pair of sleeves and the shirt he'd worn under was none existent. And he was full of cuts and bruises. What struck Gohan as odd however, was the small crystal necklace around the boy's neck; it seemed relatively untouched.

"_That's odd, that's a pretty sturdy necklace." _Gohan thought rather clueless but who could blame him? Some random kid just fell half-naked out the sky and if you count that on top of all the other craziness that's been going on, logic seems kind of useless now doesn't it?

"Ugh"

Gohan jumped at the sudden noise, it seemed the kid was finally waking up. Gohan watched curiously as the kid blinked a couple times, his cerulean eyes trying to make out his surroundings. He tried to get up a couple times, only to fall back down with a small groan. That's when he finally locked eyes with Gohan himself, studying him for a moment before finally speaking.

"W-who are you?" He asked weakly

Gohan blinked before it finally registered what the blonde kid asked him

"Who me, I'm Son Gohan." Gohan answered, a little unsure

Then he passed out again

Gohan sweat dropped as he stared at the kid, fighting the childish urge to kick him to make sure he wasn't dead when Goku finally reappeared with the unconscious forms of Tien and Piccolo on his shoulders.

"Dad, what happened? Are you alright?" Gohan asked, seeming to forget about the half dead Jinchuuriki on the ground behind him.

"Relax Gohan, everything went okay just get me a couple Senzu Beans to-" Goku cut himself off when he noticed the unconscious form of Naruto lying behind his son with swirls in his eyes. "Uh, who's the kid, Gohan?"

Gohan made an 'o' shape with his mouth as if he just remembered there was someone behind him.

"I don't know, he sort of….fell out of the sky?" Gohan stated, again seemingly unsure.

"O…K, let's heal these two up first and then we can figure out what his story is."

_Time skip: 10 minutes_

"Ugh," Naruto groaned, who turned on the light? Better yet who was in his apartment?

"Hey look, he's waking up"

Naruto inwardly rolled his eyes, what kind of wannabe burglar announces, very loudly, that the guy they're trying to rob was waking up.

"Stay on guard Gohan; we don't know what this kid can do."

Naruto held back a snort; these guys have definitely never tried to rob a shinobi before and they were about to find out why it was a big mistake.

"Oh come on Piccolo; the kid looks harmless."

Naruto felt his right eye twitch

"I don't know Goku; I'd think we should listen to Piccolo, those whisker marks on his face just rub me the wrong way. Not to mention, he is way too strong to be a normal civilian."

Naruto's eyes comically shot wide open, turning pure white as he stood up shaking his fist

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I'M STRONGER THAN A CIVILAN, WHO'RE YOU CALLING HARMLESS, AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO INSULT MY UBER-SEXY WHISKER MARKS, ASSHAT!?" Naruto shouted in comical blind rage, flailing his arms around like a psycho who just escaped the loony bin.

…

Naruto looked around at the various faces ranging from surprise and amusement to irritation and annoyance. He took a step back, just what the hell was going on? Who were these people? And what the hell happened to his clothes!?

"Why am I half naked?" Naruto half asked half demanded, staring at the older men around him in slight panic and disgust.

The others seemed to register the look and immediately began to wretch….or Tien did anyway

"Oh good lord, NO!" Tien shouted in equal disgust while Piccolo looked on and irritation and the two Sons just looked…clueless.

"I'll fix that for you," Piccolo stepped up cape and all approaching Naruto who, of course, began to jump to conclusions.

"AHH EVIL GREEN ALIEN MAN IS TRYING TO TAKE MY INNOCENCE!" Naruto cried as he began to back up from Piccolo who continued to approach him while trying to ignore the chuckles coming from Tien. "NOO I'M TOO YOUNG!"

"QUIET YOU LITTLE BASTARD, I'M JUST TRYING TO MAKE YOU MORE PRESENTABLE." Piccolo shouted, his face red from either anger or embarrassment, no one could tell.

"PRESENTABLE FOR WHAT, YOU'RE SICK YOU KNOW THAT." Naruto shouted back, still backing away until he hit the wall, panicking as Piccolo held out his hand. Naruto closed his eyes in fear, hoping that whatever Deity he had pissed off would spare him this horrible fate.

"ARRRGGHH," Piccolo shouted in exertion as a bright light covered Naruto.

Naruto opened his eyes when he felt the warmth of clothing on his skin. Looking down, the former ninja found himself in a dark orange t-shirt, dark orange wristbands, a black obi around his waist with dark blue gi pants, and black boots lined with blue. Naruto felt his forehead and smiled when he found his hitai-ate was still in its normal position as always and his necklace was still around his neck.

Then it hit him, Naruto's eyes widened as the past 24 hours began to fly back to him. Sasuke's retrieval, the Sound Five, his defeat of Sasuke, his banishment, his final talk with his sensei's and Tsunade-baachan along with the gifts he had received from them (Naruto checked to make sure the scrolls were still sealed on his person curtsey of Jiraiya.), and of course the white light and the disorientation and pain it caused.

Naruto fell to his knees as tears welled up in his eyes, surprising Goku and the others.

"J-just what the hell happened to me?" Naruto asked himself aloud not caring if these strangers heard him. "Just where in the hell did that white light take me?"

Piccolo raised a non-existent eyebrow _"White light?"_

Piccolo bent down to Naruto's level putting a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder as his memories continued to flood his mind.

"Listen, kid-"

"Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto stated, cutting Piccolo off

"Right," Piccolo began, a smirk appearing on his face he could feel the determination coming off of this kid and this mysterious ki that he was giving off was very interesting. He knew that this Uzumaki Naruto could maybe become a useful ally in the upcoming struggle…if he could get information first of course, he wasn't about to let some random kid with power like his run around if he didn't trust him. "Look Naruto; my comrades and I are not going to hurt you. You're confused, I understand that but we need to know who you are if we're about to help you."

Naruto looked up at the strange green man and his friends; they were all smiling at him and giving him signs of encouragement. The man clad in orange seemed to be the most trustworthy; he just seemed to give off an aura of innocence and purity that Naruto hadn't sensed from anyone before, not even the Sandaime seemed that benevolent compared to the crazy haired man. The boy, who seemed to be the man's son, also gave off a similar aura and it was nice to know he wasn't the only kid here. Three eyes seemed ok and so did the green man whose posture just screamed authority similar to Morino Ibiki from the Chunin Exams.

Naruto smiled, these people he'd just met, for whatever reason seemed to be very trustworthy…but Naruto was still a ninja and like any ninja he wasn't so easily fooled. Just because someone SEEMS trustworthy didn't mean they WERE.

"I'll tell you my story when I hear all of yours." Naruto stated in a serious tone. Naruto reached into his kunai pouch (which oddly enough survived along with the rest of his equipment) and pulled out every shinobi's preferred weapon of choice. "Sorry, but I was trained to never give away vital information to those I don't trust and even then you'd get the bare basics."

Naruto may have acted like a total clueless oaf most of the time but he was in unknown territory with no potential comrades in sight. Not to mention the fact that he was completely outnumbered and all these guys, save for that Gohan kid, had way more experience than him. He couldn't afford to get careless, not now.

The Z-Fighters stared at Naruto intently; the kid was clearly no expert; that was easy to tell from a distance however, they had no idea exactly WHAT the boy was capable of. Goku had taught them for years that age and experience could prove useless with enough determination and battle tactics. And they didn't know it yet but those attributes DEFINED Naruto who is known to break out some of the most complicated tactics in the heat of battle.

Before the confrontation could become any more complicated, Mr. Popo rushed out of the palace.

"Trunks and Vegeta are done, they're about to exit the chamber!" he announced before rushing back into the palace.

The tension dropped as everyone began to follow after the genie. Naruto just gaped, what the hell had just happened? The one time he wants to act cool and mysterious and it's ruined…by a genie…huh? Naruto was so confused, he didn't notice Goku grabbing him by his arm and speeding off towards wherever the hell everybody else went with Naruto flapping in the wind like a flag.

_This…is…FUBAR!_

* * *

That's a wrap follow, review, fav, and all that good shit. Expect updates all week for all my stories, they all are getting well needed updates. Till then later ^^.


	3. Might of the Prince, Fury of the Fox

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or DBZ…P.S OBITO IS A BITCH DX.

"This" is talking

"**This" is Kurama/Shenron/Techniques**

"_This" is thinking_

**Chapter 3:**

Naruto was many things at the moment; irritated, bored, and confused as all hell. Not to mention his sudden combination of severe awkwardness and hostility. But who could blame him, here he was in a whole new world apparently and, as mentioned before, completely alone in unknown territory plus he didn't have a clue what was going on…and he hated being out of the loop, possible mutilation be damned. So it begs the question, why the hell was he following these people again? Oh right because the big, creepy, green, and possible pedophilic man had him by his shirt.

"I heard that, you little bastard!" Piccolo growled

Naruto covered his mouth shut; he didn't mean to say that out loud. Now he knew he was bored if he was absent-minded enough to speak his mind. But at least the others got a good chuckle out of Piccolo's misery, much to his ire.

"Well the green man's freaky nature aside, where exactly are you people taking me?" Naruto asked, wincing when Piccolo bopped him on his head.

Tien couldn't help but chuckle at Naruto's rather blunt way of speaking, it reminded him of Goku in his teenage years.

"We're actually going to meet a couple of our comrades…well one comrade and a guy who has a common enemy in this fight. They're training to fight against Cell and are about to come out of a special room that they have been training in." Tien explained but, noticing the blank look on Naruto's face decided to give him a brief rundown of what had been going on up till this point….well he was until.

"No Tien, not till the boy is willing to talk himself; for all we know he could be one of Gero's failed experience. No not a word till he talks." Piccolo stated

Naruto glared up at Piccolo, he couldn't blame him however; Naruto wouldn't talk so Piccolo wouldn't talk. It was that simple but oh well; it was obvious everything would be explained eventually. So Naruto, for once in his life, would wait patiently till then.

"Here we are everyone, Trunks and Vegeta will be coming out in a moment." Mr. Popo announced as the group arrived at the door that led to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Piccolo dropped Naruto who landed hard in his ass.

"Douche," Naruto muttered, Piccolo ignored him.

The door opened slowly, revealing a young man around 18 or 19 with long lavender hair tied in a ponytail, his jacket, tank top, and black pants were in tatters and his boots looked slightly worn. His tan, muscular figure and cool blue eyes made Naruto shudder slightly. He didn't feel he should cross the guy under any circumstances.

The other man was a few inches shorter than the other although, Naruto figured that the flaming black hair that stood straight up compensated for the size. He wore a tattered, skin-tight blue body suit and over that he had a white and bronze colored cracked armor; he also had on white gloves and boots. He looked much older than the other guy and do to their similar appearance, Naruto figured they were related in some way. The look in his eyes kind of reminded Naruto of Sasuke….and he didn't like it.

"Hey guys, we miss anything?" The young man asked, raising an eyebrow when he noticed Naruto staring at him.

"Let's head outside and talk, I sense your mother coming this way, Trunks." Goku said

When they finally made it outside the palace, Trunks finally asked the question that had been on his mind.

"Okay, would someone tell me who the kid is?" Trunks demanded, pointing at Naruto who felt rather insulted at the moment.

"Yes, I believe we'd all like to know that. Who is this brat, Kakarot? I sense an unusual ki within him." Vegeta stated, analyzing Naruto who was beginning to feel singled out. "Hn, pitiful, he is only slightly stronger than your human friends."

"**Hm, arrogance more powerful than that Uchiha friend of yours, I don't like him." **Kyuubi commented

"_For once I agree with you, fur ball." _Naruto retorted while glaring at the Saiyan Prince who was looking amused at the moment.

"Look I don't know who you think you are, but I don't take arrogance very well. I've fought plenty of scumbags like you and they went down all the same." Naruto smirked Vegeta who had a look of mild irritation on his face. "Don't underestimate Uzumaki Naruto, it might come back to bite you."

Watch your mouth boy, you're outclassed here. Now I'll ask again, who are you and where did you come from?" Vegeta demanded

"I don't have to explain anything to you people." Naruto retorted

Vegeta only shook his head in mock pity, giving Naruto a smirk before using his speed to disappear from his area and in front of the stunned blonde. The next thing Naruto knew, he was sent flying in the air with a severe pain in his gut that made Sasuke's feel like a love tap.

"_W-what," _Naruto thought as everything began to become hazy.

"Father, that was unnecessary he's just a kid!" Trunks shouted in shock

Vegeta just gave a grunt of indifference and only looked on as Bulma finally made it to the lookout. After Bulma climbed out of her jet, she noticed the injured and gasping Naruto who was being helped up by Goku and Gohan who were glaring at Vegeta.

"What did I miss?" Bulma asked in confusion

Naruto felt the Kyuubi healing his injuries and with a little effort, he was able to stand on his own two feet.

"Oh you missed nothing, ma'am" Naruto stated addressing Bulma while shocking the other fighters who didn't think he could get up so easily. "You came just in time for the ass-kicking that's about to go down. **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)!" **

Ten clones came into existence, nine rushing Vegeta while one stood behind. Vegeta, who was only shocked briefly at the jutsu, easily swept through the clones.

"Is that all you ha-" Vegeta was cut off when he felt a severe pain in his chest.

"**Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)!" **Vegeta was sent spinning into the palace, yelling in pain. "Yeah blood for blood bitch!"

Naruto's cheering was cut short however when a giant blue ball of light began to fly at him faster than any jutsu. Naruto jumped high into the air, the blast grazing his new boots and scorching the bottoms.

"_Whoa that's hot, what the hell kind of ninjutsu was that? Some mutated form of a Katon jutsu?" _Naruto mused

"Well you're a fast one aren't you?" Naruto turned towards the hole Vegeta had went through only to reel back in shock when he noticed Vegeta's hair was now a bright gold that made his blonde hair look dull in comparison and his once black eyes were now a bright emerald green. But worse than that, Vegeta didn't appear harmed in the least.

On the sidelines, Gohan swallowed hard, feeling bad for the kid.

"Dad, why aren't we stopping Vegeta?" Gohan asked, it wasn't like his father to let stuff like this happen.

"It's simple Gohan; I want to see what Naruto can do. I've never seen ki techniques like that before." Goku explained

"I don't think he's using ki you guys." Tien inputted

"Well whatever it is, it seems powerful so pay attention." Piccolo ordered

Back in the fight that started with a petty sucker punch, Naruto was beginning to sweat. It was as if he felt the power coming off Vegeta in spades, it went beyond anything he had ever faced before.

"W-what are you…another demon container like me? N-no, you feel the same but different…" Naruto began to involuntarily shake as an irritated Vegeta began to approach him. He didn't show it, but the Saiyan Prince was a bit put off by what Naruto referred to him as.

On the sidelines, the others were looking at Naruto with slight curiosity.

"Demon container, what does that boy mean by that?" Trunks mused

"Who knows, but it's defiantly something to look into." Goku said

Gohan stared intently at Naruto, gasping suddenly when he began to see some strange red energy begin to envelope him.

"Guys look!" He cried, pointing at the blonde whose features began to become much more feral.

"W-what is that stuff?" Tien demanded shakily

"Whatever it is, it's dark and malevolent. I've never sensed this much bloodlust before." Piccolo stated, getting into a fighting stance "We may need to restrain him before Vegeta could hurt him. In that state, it looks like he may not be in control of himself."

Goku put a hand on Piccolo's shoulder in an effort to calm him down slightly. "Relax Piccolo, we don't know anything about Naruto; let's wait and see what happens."

Back to the fight, Naruto had called on the Kyuubi's power in an effort to stay level with Vegeta…or because he was scared shitless….or both. Whatever, the point was that he was gathering the tainted chakra to increase his abilities.

"**Don't overdo it brat, you can only handle so much." **Kyuubi stated in mock warning. Naruto however, was in no mood for jokes especially with Vegeta approaching him.

"_Shut up, you damn farm animal! I'd rather not use your power at all but I'm not suicidal!_" Naruto had gathered just enough chakra to reach his initial state. His teeth and nails sharpened to the point they became fangs and claws, his whisker marks became wider and more defined, and the most noticeable change was his eyes going from a calm blue to a fiery red.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the changes Naruto underwent and the power rolling off of him would frighten many….unless you're a Saiyan.

"Impressive, so you also have in ability to transform your physical being. With power like that, you may have been a valuable asset in our struggle against Frieza. It's too bad you're a few years too late!" Vegeta struck again, launching multiple ki attacks at impressive speeds.

Thanks to the Kyuubi, Naruto's abilities were enhanced incredibly and he was able to dodge the blasts with his own speed. Naruto created several clones that launched themselves at Vegeta who just ended up blasting them out of the sky. Naruto smirked, Vegeta was distracting now was his chance. Naruto hopped along the terrain of the lookout till he was directly behind Vegeta. Naruto gathered chakra in his hand, creating a familiar swirling mass of blue chakra that was slowly turning purple by the Kyuubi's influence. Naruto grinned evilly, launching himself like a bullet at the Saiyan Prince.

"**Shui Rasengan (Vermilion Spiraling Sphere)!" **Naruto felt triumphant when he got into Vegeta's guard…or so he thought. Before he could blink, Vegeta had Naruto by the arm and formed a ki blast. "W-what?"

"You have impressive skill for one your age I'll admit. However, you're too inexperienced to face any one of the Saiyans, especially me!" Vegeta launched the blast, hitting Naruto point-blank in the chest. Naruto had never felt so much pain in his life, it felt like a brand constantly getting pushed further and further into his chest. He was so focused on the pain in his chest, he didn't notice himself flying into the palace and smashing into a stone chair before everything went black.

Piccolo twitched when he looked at the damage around the lookout while the others (minus Vegeta) raced to see if Naruto was okay. Surprisingly, he wasn't that hurt besides a few burns and a couple gashes that a Senzu Bean could fix no problem**. **

"The kid can sure take a beating huh?" Trunks said, poking Naruto to make sure nothing was broken. "I've never seen someone fight like that before and those techniques were strange."

"Yes, the boy used some impressive tactics for one his age. They go beyond anything I've ever fought before." Vegeta commented, walking towards Naruto and looking down at him intently. "Wherever he came from, he seems to have been trained to think throughout the entire battle like that. If I had been anyone else he would have won that little spat."

Piccolo smirked at that, for Vegeta to admit his possible defeat the boy was something special. Nodding, his head, Piccolo walked up to and picked up the unconscious Naruto.

"Goku, Gohan, hurry and get into the chamber and be quick about it." Piccolo said, never turning back to the others

"Uh Piccolo, what's going on?" Gohan asked

"Hurry and finish your training," Piccolo looked over his shoulder at his young student. "So Naruto and I can get a turn."

* * *

Yup Naruto's new teacher will be Piccolo. Yeah, I know predictable but I wanted both Gohan and Naruto to relate better if they had both Piccolo and Goku as teachers (yes Goku will still train him later). So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and keep your eyes opened for Amestris Protector's new chapter later in the week. Until then, later ^^.


	4. Overcoming Darkness

Hey guys sorry for the long wait I know it's been awhile since I last updated but I have a lot going on and I really wanted to get a few other updates out first. But before I begin, I think it's only fair that I address an issue some of you have about Gohan's BLEACHED Journey. For those of you who don't know I put the story up for adoption last week due to my workload being overloaded with schoolwork, college applications, and my other stories that I have problems updating as well. It started to become a hassle and I needed to ease the workload a bit by dumping my least favored to write (not to say I don't enjoy it, just not as much as the others) and give someone else a shot at picking up where I left off. But soon after my decision, I got PM's and reviews telling me to rethink my decision and after a lot of thinking I've decided…..to continue writing. So rejoice I won't be giving away my story because people made a good point, no one would write it like I do and it would either make or break it and I wanted to keep it in good hands so why not my own? Keep in mind though, just because I'm rethinking my decision does not mean I will be constantly updating on this particular story. Updates WILL be much slower until possibly either during my vacation time or by the end of senior year and even than I'm looking for a job so I don't know how future updates will look we'll just have to wait and see. Now enough stalling, on with the show ^^.

"This" is talking

"**This" is Kurama/Shenron/Techniques**

"_This" is thinking_

**Chapter 4:**

*SLAM*

"AUGH!" Naruto grunted in pain as his body hit the unforgiving ground. The Jinchuriki shook his head to rid himself of the dizziness the impact caused and stood shakily on his legs.

"That was pathetic!" Naruto winced at the gruff tone of his new sensei, Piccolo who now stood towering over him, cape and all. "You will never be able to face Cell if you can't stay focused and keep your mind in the fight. I know you would have dodged that punch if you were truly focused.

Naruto looked away into the orange emptiness that was the Hyperbolic Time Chamber that was currently in summer which of course meant scathingly hot temperatures that caused random flames to burst from the ground and Naruto's gi to combust from time to time, leaving him pretty much in rags. He inwardly sighed, he had thought that training with Piccolo would be an awesome experience and it was…at first. The first few months of training had been simple meditation, training his mind in ways he had never known before and helping him learn how to manipulate his latent ki. However once he had gotten a good enough grasp on the subject, Piccolo had thrown him into some of the most brutal and painful experiences of one-on-one combat he hadn't had since fight Sasuke and even than the Uchiha never hit THIS HARD. But one of his more memorable and thankful moments through this whole ordeal was definitely worthwhile….even if it did fill him with dread for the possible future. He sighed to himself and allowed his mind to wander.

_Flashback_

"_Ugh, what hit me?" _Naruto thought as the blurry world around him began to become clear. After Vegeta knocked him out, Piccolo had put the blonde shinobi down to rest and were now waiting for him to awaken. They didn't have to wait long.

Naruto attempted to rub his head, wincing when he felt the bruise on his temple. "Damn that flame haired bastard, when I see him again I'll-"

"You'll do what?" Naruto let out an undignified squeak when he noticed the Saiyan Prince leaning against the wall of his room as well as the rest of the Z-Warriors sitting around his bed side including a now blonde-haired Goku and Gohan.

"Hey Dad look, he's awake!" Gohan cried cheerfully

"G-Gohan, what happened to you?" Naruto asked, apparently he had forgotten about Vegeta's transformation otherwise he would've remembered the Super Saiyan state.

Gohan looked confused for a moment before scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "It's nothing really; I've just become a Super Saiyan that's all."

"Super Saiyan?" Naruto looked at Gohan for a moment before snapping his fingers in recognition. "Oh yeah, I remember Vegeta changing his hair color too during out fight…so how do you do that?"

Gohan looked at his father with a raised eyebrow. Seeing his father smile and nod, Gohan sighed in preparation. "I think it's time we get to know each other better. We'll give you some answers to who we are and we won't hide anything so ask away."

Soon enough, Naruto was being told everything about the team of warriors in front of him, everything from Goku's early adventures up to the current situation with the bio-android, Cell. Naruto was entranced by the stories and the events that took place and thought about what he could learn from these people. To be able to fly and use the kinds of techniques he saw Vegeta throw at him almost seem like a dream and hopefully he would be able to experience it.

"Now that you've heard our story, what do you think now?" Tien asked from his place on a chair while staring at Naruto intently. Naruto grinned, giving the 'Nice Guy' pose.

"I think you guys are awesome, anyone who willingly jumps into danger to do what's right is okay in my book." Naruto exclaimed, getting a smirk out of a couple of the warriors.

"So now it's you turn, who are you and where did you come from." Vegeta demanded making Naruto scowl but he decided he didn't have a choice considering he knew their story.

So Naruto gave them his life story, his treatment as he grew up, his shinobi beginnings, the invasion of Konoha along with the Chunin Exams, Orochimaru, and even the mission to retrieve Sasuke and the banishment that followed with it.

The others were disgusted at such harsh treatment that Naruto endured however, they weren't so quick to judge there had to be a reason for Naruto's cruel upbringing.

Vegeta's eyes widened, before the blonde could react the Saiyan Prince has Naruto by his collar.

"That power you used against me, what was it?" Vegeta demanded

Naruto began to visibly sweat, he hadn't mentioned the Kyuubi yet after all his fear of being alone was still very much intact. "W-what are yo-"

"Don't lie! That power was too dark, too evil to be yours." Vegeta gave Naruto an animalistic grin. "So that begs the question, where does it come from?"

Naruto looked around the room, everyone seemed to be curious and, to Naruto's horror, wary of him. He inwardly sighed, no choice than.

"13 years ago, only a few minutes after I was born, my father, Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage of my village sealed the Kyuubi no Yoko into my body."

Naruto gave everyone a brief and extremely edited version (in other words, what he knew) of the sealing of the fox and an explanation of what a Bijuu was and the nature of a Jinchuriki. When he was done, everyone just stared blankly at Naruto, the young ninja felt slightly apprehensive. Would they except him or treat him like trash? He got his answer when he saw Goku smile.

"Well that's certainly different, but hey half of us in here are aliens so who are we to judge." Goku said

"Hn, pathetic humans blinded by fear, if anything that power in your gut just gives you an edge in battle." Vegeta stated

"Although, it does pose a problem," Piccolo stated

Piccolo gave Naruto a calculating look for a brief moment.

"From what I can tell, the Kyuubi's power is activated through your emotions. And you say you can communicate with it correct." Naruto nodded wondering where the Namekian warrior was going with this. "The nature of the fox is very cunning and mischievous, if you're angry enough you can't think coherently and he will use that to his advantage."

"What do you mean, Piccolo?" Gohan asked clearly interested

"I mean the Kyuubi will constantly feed Naruto's darker nature while in his transformed state until Naruto's psyche is completely consumed by the Kyuubi's corrupted power and he will take over his body."

Everyone stood silent, Piccolo's prediction could very well be true but then something hit the blonde ninja like a ton of bricks.

"Wait you said my darker nature, what do you mean?" Naruto asked/demanded

"I'm not psychologist kid, but I know your treatment as a child at some psychological effect on you if it was as bad as you said. No one could just shrug something like that off, I know from experience. Being mistreated causes anger and violent thoughts however from what I understand as you got older you started to suppress your emotions of anguish and frustration in place of pulling pranks to get attention." Piccolo explained

"Yeah so what, I decided to grow a pair and move on." Naruto retorted

"No you didn't, you put your emotions under lock and key for a long time kid. It's time to let them lose and for you to face your past. If you ever want to keep that damn fox in check you need to do some self-evaluation." Piccolo said gruffly

"And how the hell am I gonna do that?" Naruto demanded slightly irritated. He seemed to miss Piccolo's grin because before he could blink, Piccolo's hand was on top of his head and all he saw was black.

_Mindscape_

Naruto took a look at his surroundings, dripping pipes, ankle length water, sewer-like setting yup he was in his mind.

"But how?" Naruto mused

"I brought you here, that's how." Naruto looked over to see Piccolo leaning against one of the walls. "How are you in here?"

"Kid when you meditate as much as I do, you'd be surprised at what you can do." Was Piccolo's vague answer

"Gee how informative," Naruto said dryly

"Just shut up and start moving, it's your head after all so you lead." Piccolo snapped

Naruto muttered a few obscenities as the two walked through Naruto's mind (earning a smack or two on the head courtesy of Piccolo) until they eventually reached a giant cage with a bored looking Kyuubi glaring holes into both of them.

"**Well if it isn't my idiot gaki of a jailor and a green insect. Tell me, why you have graced me with your presence." **Kyuubi said clearly annoyed, however Piccolo wasn't having any of that.

"Don't play games with us, you over-grown farm animal, I know you heard our conversation. So where's the kid's dark half." Piccolo demanded

Kyuubi grinned and wordlessly pointed his thumb to the left. Naruto looked over and what he saw shocked him to his core.

In a corner was an exact copy of Naruto, gi and all the only difference being his eyes which were red and had no pupils with black sclera along with the malicious grin he sported.

"_Hey there Naruto, it's great to finally get to meet you." _The dark counterpart said, his voice nearly identical with an added echo to it.

Naruto took a step back in shock as he stared at the carbon copy. "W-what are you?"

The Dark Naruto appeared confused, looking himself over while giving Naruto a cheesy grin. _"Who me, why I think I'm the real you." _ The malicious grin returned _"And I believe it's high time I took over." _

The copy put his hand through his blonde hair which slowly began to grow and turn black as his hand went further and his skin began to become noticeably paler, around Sasuke's complexion.

"_The name's Menma, I hope you're ready to be erased Uzumaki Naruto." _Menma stated

Piccolo narrowed his eyes as he stared at the embodiment of Naruto's dark emotions, it was almost as if he was staring at himself before Gohan changed him.

"Naruto, if I'm right defeating your dark side will help you better control your emotions when under the influence of the Kyuubi. Do this right and you just might end up as our trump card during the Cell Games."

"_Fat chance of that, I'm taking over." _Menma appeared in front of his counterpart before he could blink, swiftly kicking him in the head. Naruto felt the world around him halt for a second as he felt the severe pain from the hit. Before he knew it, Naruto was sent spiraling in the air with Menma in hot pursuit.

Piccolo watched as Naruto took shots all over his body from Menma's brutal assault and get slammed into the unforgiving ground.

"**You're not going to help him?" **The Kyuubi asked clearly not caring over who won this war of the mind.

"This is Naruto's pre-test, if he can't beat the evil in his heart than I can't accept him as a student or a Z-Warrior. His evil will hold him back in the long run, this problem needs to be settled now." Piccolo explained, not taking his eyes off his potential student.

"**You sound like a hypocrite, Green Man. I can tell that you were just like Menma at some point." **Kyuubi stated, watching as Naruto kicked Menma in his chin followed by a right hook to the face.

"Yeah I was, but not anymore. I've got Gohan to thank for that." Piccolo said

"**Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)!" **Naruto thrusted his hand at his counterpart who lazily side stepped before kneeing the blonde in the gut.

"_How pathetic," _Menma said mockingly _"You're like a one trick pony I swear. Let me show you something different." _Menma weaved through hand seals so fast, Naruto only saw blurs.

"_**Hyoton: Haryu Moko (Ice Release: Tearing Dragon Fierce Tiger)!" **_The water behind Menma rose and solidified into a giant ice tiger. Naruto had no time to react as the giant creature slammed into him, mangling the young shinobi. _"Heh, looks like I win."_

Which would be true…if Naruto didn't turn into a log.

"_Kawairimi!?" _Menma felt a sharp pain in his back as Naruto Rasengan grinded into him. The copy was sent skidding on the ground. Menma looked angrily at Naruto who was breathing heavily but was none the worse for wear. _"How?"_

"What do you mean, it's my mind. Everything outside of the Kyuubi's area I can control." Naruto stated smugly _"Of course it takes a hell of a lot of concentration to do it but he doesn't need to know that."_

"_I see," Menma got up, cracking his neck "But you won't get a lucky shot like that again."_

"We'll see," Naruto made a familiar hand seal. **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)!" **Suddenly two hundred clones burst into existence.

"Tell me Menma, how were you able to use that Hyoton jutsu, that's not in my arsenal." Naruto stated making Menma snort.

"_It's simple, I saw through you the battles you have fought or had witnessed. The jutsu I used was used by Roga Nadare during your mission to Yuki no Kuni. After I saw it, it was simply a matter of memorizing and practicing it for the past few months." _Menma explained

"So what, you're telling me every jutsu I've ever seen, you know?" Naruto inquired

"_Exactly, of course some of them are only capable while in the mindscape due to Kekkei Genkai and all that jazz but yeah you're right, every jutsu you've seen I know."_ Menma boasted

"I see, ATTACK!" The clones stormed towards Menma who smirked confidently.

"_What do you take me for, an amateur? Let me show you a real jutsu, __**Raikiri (Lightning Cutter)!**_" The crazed double sped through the clones with Kakashi's signature jutsu, impaling one after another without slowing down. Menma looked around to discover only one and clearly frustrated Naruto glaring at his counterpart.

"_And then there was one," _Menma looked almost bloodthirsty as the Raikiri in his hand increased in size. _"I hope you're ready to spend eternity in darkness, DIE NARUTO!" _

Menma charged, fully intent on ending Naruto once for all….too bad he wasn't thinking clearly otherwise he would have seen the spinning ball of chakra in Naruto's hand.

"**Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)!" **Naruto slammed his jutsu into the Raikiri, fighting for dominance. Menma grinned maniacally as he saw Naruto visibly struggling against him.

"_HA! Look at you, you can barely hold up against me, looks like I'm in control now!" _Menma shouted, laughing insanely

However he stopped when Naruto grinned at him. "Me beating you through raw power wasn't the point of me countering your Raikiri…..it was to get you in close!"

Suddenly five Kage Bunshin jumped out of the water restraining Menma from pushing his Raikiri any further.

"_W-what?" _Menma cried in surprise

"Hey Menma, you said that any jutsu I've seen you know right?" Menma growled in response "So what would happen if I tried something myself?" Menma's eyes widened as Naruto weaved through….one-handed seals.

"_NO!"_

"**Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suisho (Secret Technique: Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death)!" **The water around the counterpart flew into the air and formed a thousand needles made of water that solidified and impaled Menma in multiple area, taking the clones down as well.

Naruto shivered as he received the memories of the impaled clones.

Menma, bleeding heavily, glared death at Naruto while growling deeply the whole time. _"Y-you think its o-over? Y-you think y-you've w-won? Fool, I-I'm apart of y-you, I will r-return Naruto."_

Menma began to dissolve, the particles of chakra that was his mass melded with Naruto. The young Jinchuriki felt incredible, his power increased slightly and he felt the jutsu library of Menma's mind mix with his own (of course he can't use some of them outside his mindscape). However, even with his victory, he couldn't help but feel dread.

He felt Piccolo's hand clasp his shoulder.

"You did good, kid," he said

"Yeah…do you think he'll come back like he says?" Naruto asked, watching Piccolo's face which remained stoic.

"I could go as far as to guarantee it." Piccolo stated "And if that's the case, I need to whip you into shape before he returns. We start tomorrow bright and early so be ready."

Naruto gave a foxy grin, "You bet!"

_End Flashback_

Naruto shook his head, he couldn't be dwelling on this, whether Menma returned and when was irrelevant. Right now, he needed to focus on the current task at hand, Cell.

"_Cell…how I can't wait to meet you," _Naruto's eyes flashed red for a brief moment, showing his ease of control now that he was rid of his emotional defect (for now). Of course, even with his dark half temporarily subdued, trying to control two tails was still a bit difficult and three was nearly impossible because, according to the furball, it wasn't the right situation yet.

"Naruto!" said blonde blinked in surprise when Piccolo called him "Get over here so we can continue, I given you enough time to recover, time to work on using Kyuubi's chakra with ki."

Naruto paled when he heard the cracking of knuckles. Sighing inwardly, the blonde walked off to meet his fate.

"_Things are never easy are they?"_

* * *

And I'm done, hurray! Now before any of you ask, I decided to make Yami Naruto into Menma because it fits and I wanted to add some character to Naruto's dark half. Yes Menma will come back, when? Well you'll have to wait and see, he'll be similar to Hollow Ichigo in the sense that he can't stay down. And no Naruto is not completely rid of all dark emotions, it's too early for that and Menma is alive so it wouldn't make sense. I did this chapter so I can give Naruto better control emotionally and make it easier to control Kurama's power because it's not feeding off his anger and hatred…for the moment. And no, Naruto won't be throwing around EVERY jutsu used in the series he has seen, just ones that I feel were reliable and he can't use the Kekkei Genkai jutsu unless he's in his mindscape where he could bend reality because….it's his goddamn mind. I hope that covers everything, until next time later ^^.


	5. Spars, Guardians, and Impressions

Disclaimer: I do not own either Dragon Ball Z or Naruto and blah blah blah.

"This" is talking

"**This" is Kurama/Shenron/Techniques**

"_This" is thinking_

**Chapter 5:**

It was done, his initial training complete. His mind sharper, his movement swift, his body athletic, built for a warrior of his stature. His ki surged around him, an aquatic blue lined in a deep crimson. His gi repaired and his ninja gear in the correct spots. Uzumaki Naruto was now the definition of a true Z fighter and his mentor, Piccolo couldn't be any more proud.

"This is our last day in here, Naruto. We will spend this day going over what you've learned during your year of training." Piccolo began, keeping Naruto's full attention. "And to do that we will have a no holds barred spar. No holding back, I want your best and nothing less do you understand."

"Yes sir," Naruto said, giving Piccolo a salute "I'll give you the fight of your life."

"Heh, we'll see," Piccolo retorted with a smirk.

In the blink of an eye Piccolo was a few yards back, cape and turban removed and he was already in his stance. Clearly, he wasn't going to go easy on his latest student.

Naruto took a stance of his own, a combination of Sasuke's interceptor fist and Piccolo's Demon style. Two styles he found worked well together surprisingly and fit Naruto's new status as a ki user. Both stood completely still, waiting for the other to make the first move…

Naruto sped through hand seals so fast the Piccolo almost missed it. **"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique)!"**

Naruto spewed a giant ball of flame directly toward his teacher; Piccolo flew into the air avoiding the fire. He lifted both his hands over his head, one overlapping the other and gathered his ki into his palm.

"**Masenko (Demon Blast)!" **A wave of yellow ki shot towards Naruto like a bullet. The young Jinchuuriki just barely dodged with a quick back flip, the impact creating a large dust cloud. Before Naruto could regain his bearings, Piccolo shot out of the cloud speed straight for Naruto.

"_Crap," _Piccolo's fist smashed into Naruto's face, sending the new Z Warrior flying. The Namekian wasn't letting his student off easy though and before Naruto could blink Piccolo was directly above him. Piccolo hammer fisted Naruto in the abdomen, making the young shinobi bounce on the ground and fly back up. Piccolo finished his assault with a swift kick that sent Naruto slamming continuously on the unforgiving ground before skidding to a stop. The green warrior kept his arms crossed while staring impassively at where the blonde lay motionless.

"Get up and take this seriously, brat. I know that didn't finish you." Piccolo said with a clear hint of annoyance in his voice. The pained expression Naruto wore shifted into a smirk as he flipped back up not even looking the least bit winded from Piccolo's assault.

"Nothing gets by you huh, Piccolo? Fine, if you want me to take this seriously then so be it." Naruto's face took on a serious expression as he gathered his power….

*BAM*

Before Piccolo could blink, a now red-eyed and feral looking Naruto sent him flying in the opposite direction. To add fuel to the fire, Naruto began launching a barrage of ki blasts at his sensei relentlessly until smoke covered the entire area. The blonde warrior kept his guard up, he didn't know when or where Piccolo would show himself…

"**Makankosappo (Special Beam Cannon)!" **

Naruto's eyes widened as an orange and purple coiled beam of ki pierced his left shoulder.

"ARGH!" he grunted in pain as the blood and numbness covered his arm. Piccolo approached the Jinchuuriki clearly injured with his gi looking as if he was mauled by Frieza…again.

"I think that should settle things for now, it would be difficult for you to fight with one arm." Piccolo said sternly only to raise a non-existent eyebrow when Naruto began chuckling lightly.

"Come on Piccolo-sensei, I remember you telling me that the battle isn't over until it's over." Naruto then went up in smoke much to Piccolo's surprise.

"_Kage Bunshin!?" _Piccolo screamed in pain as he felt a distinct pain in his back as if something was shredding through his skin.

"**Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)!" **Naruto shouted as Piccolo was shot forward spinning in the air. The Namekian stopped himself mid-air a turned towards his student, breathing heavily.

"W-when?" Piccolo demanded

"After a used the Goukakyuu no Jutsu I used Kawairimi to switch out with a clone a created earlier and hid out in the palace until a found an opening. It's a good thing that I took the time to make my clones more durable or that plan wouldn't have worked." Naruto explained

"Impressive, well I guess that settles that. Now it's time to head back to the Lookout, our time is up and I know Vegeta is getting impatient." Piccolo said

"Yes sir,"

_Meanwhile on the outside_

We find the rest of our heroes waiting patiently for Piccolo's and Naruto's training to be complete…

"THAT DAMN NAMEKIAN, WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING SI LONG!?"

…Well most of them were; turns out Vegeta wasn't exactly thrilled that Piccolo was still in the chamber 'wasting his time' as he put it.

"Now father, you need to remember that Piccolo has Naruto with him as well. It's only fair that he gives his newest student some extra time." Trunks tried to reason as his father's complaining was beginning to annoy him.

"That's time that can be used for Kakarot to train the boy." Vegeta retorted angrily

"Now father that's not-"

"They have come out!" Mr. Popo exclaimed from the palace cutting Trunks off mid-sentence.

"Well it's about time," Vegeta stated, quickly following after the genie with his son on his tail.

Once they arrived to the entrance of the chamber, Trunks couldn't help the gasp that came from his mouth and Vegeta could only smirk in amusement.

"_Well it looks like the boy did learn a thing or two." _Vegeta thought as he examined Naruto who expression was stern and serious matching Piccolo. His hair somehow stood the same (AN: because I hate when people try to make him look like Minato) and he grew about an inch making him match Gohan an height now. His muscles were the most noticeable physical difference, defined and lean just like the rest of them and his power level was now slightly higher than Piccolo's new level.

"_And it will grow higher if he uses that fox's power." _Vegeta mused

Naruto noticed Vegeta's eyeing him critically giving him an idea.

"Hey Veggie would you stop staring at me, I don't swing that way." Naruto stated an mock irritation.

Vegeta growled an annoyance and ignored the mischievous prankster. He then turned to Piccolo and gave him one of his mocking smirks.

"The boy has certainly gotten more powerful. But what about you, you haven't changed at all. What were you doing, taking a nap?" Vegeta mocked much to Piccolo's ire and entered the chamber with his smirk still on his face.

"Asshole," Naruto muttered glaring at the door. "How do you guys stand him?"

"You'll get used to it, that's just father's way of complementing others. His just too prideful to say anything remotely nice," Trunks stated.

"Whatever," Naruto said, his expression then went to thoughtful as he sensed someone arriving on the Lookout. "Someone's here,"

"It's Goku," Piccolo stated

"Well let's go see what's up," Trunks suggested

A little while later, the three warriors arrived outside the palace to see Goku still in his Super Saiyan state while in casual clothing.

"Hey guys, how's the training going?" Goku asked

"Pretty well I would say," Piccolo answered

"Yeah I can tell, both you and Naruto have gotten incredibly powerful it's incredible." Goku praised making Naruto blush with a sheepish expression as he wasn't praised often.

"Don't beat around the bush, we're strong sure be we can't compare to Cell." Piccolo admitted

"Nope you're not even close," Goku stated bluntly as Naruto's expression had become crestfallen. "However, I think Naruto might be the edge we're looking for in this fight."

That caught everyone's attention as they all stared at Naruto in wonder, making the young ninja uncomfortable.

"Are you sure about that Goku, he's only a slight bit stronger than me." Piccolo said, shock clear on his face.

"That may be true while he's fighting with his natural ability but what about when he's using the Kyuubi's chakra?" Goku asked

Piccolo had the decency to blush; he had forgotten all about the power increase Naruto gets from the fox.

"I'm not sure exactly, he never used that power beyond his initial release which is without the appearance of the tails." Piccolo stated as he continued to stare at his student "Judging by the increase he gained during his little spat with Vegeta with one tail I'd say he surpasses most of us in sheer raw strength."

"If it helps, the Kyuubi admitted that my limit his two tails and the only way I can unlock the third is if I meet the..requirements." Naruto added, making Goku's eyes widen slightly.

"_With two tails he may reach if not surpass my level but with three…can he be like Gohan?" _Goku thought in astonishment until he remembered the reason he arrived on the Lookout in the first place. He promised he would look into this matter at a later date.

"Well that is interesting; we should look into that when we begin our training." Goku told Naruto who nodded positively before he turned to Piccolo. "Anyway, I came here to ask if it's possible for you to separate into two beings again."

"For the Dragon Balls right, sorry but it can't be done. Kami and I knew that once we rejoined we could never separate again. Why do you think I was so hesitant to join with him in the first place?" Piccolo said much to Goku's disappointment but then the Super Saiyan had a stroke of inspiration.

"Well what if we just locate where the Namekian's have settled maybe we can have one of them come back and be our new guardian." Goku suggested

"That might actually work," Piccolo muttered

The next hour went by like a blur for Naruto, one minute Piccolo and Goku were talking about a new guardian thing and Dragon Balls and the next the Saiyan warrior was standing with a little Piccolo-looking boy at his feet. All in all, the ninja still had a lot to get used to with his new comrades.

"Hey guys, look who I brought for dinner." Goku exclaimed

"D-Dende!?" Piccolo shouted "Are you sure he can handle this Goku, he's just a boy!"

Dende looked clearly uncomfortable with the whole situation and decided to keep quiet as Piccolo and Goku exchanged words.

"Don't worry Piccolo, the elder told me that Dende was one of the most talented Namekians on the planet. He'll do just fine don't worry about it." Goku stated

"Well if you say so then fine," Piccolo relented

"Well ok then, Dende I'm going to get Gohan." Goku left via instant transmission only to re-appear five minutes later with both Gohan and Krillin in tow.

"GOHAN, KRILLIN!" Dende exclaimed excitedly

"Dende, is that really you!?" Krillin asked surprised and glad to see the young Namekian again.

"It's been so long, so I guess you're going to be the new guardian?" Gohan asked

"That's right," Dende stated

Through all this, Naruto looked on with a smile. Seeing friends reunited like this made him think of the rest of his friends back in Konoha. He sighed sadly, those damn elders ruined everything for him for their own stupid agenda. But all of that didn't matter now, he was not in his world anymore but a better world where he wasn't judged and aliens were common. It was time to put his past to rest and make new friends starting with the young Namekian his comrades were speaking to.

Naruto approached the trio with a casual smile as the others noticed him coming their way.

"Hey Naruto, man look at you, you've certainly powered up. How did your training go with Piccolo?" Krillin questioned, both Naruto and Gohan began to go pale in the face.

"First rule of Piccolo's training, never speak of Piccolo's training." Both boy said in a synchronized voice that made both Krillin and Dende sweat drop.

"Uh..okay." Krillin said a bit unsettled

"So you're Dende huh, Piccolo mentioned you when he told me about Frieza." Naruto said, smiling at the boy.

"Um yes, may I ask who you are?" Dende asked politely

"Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you." Naruto stated putting his hand out to shake

"Yes, you too."

After introductions Dende was given the old Shenron model which was broken into several pieces but after a bit of reconstruction and upgrading Shenron and the Dragon Balls were restored to normal now with a second wish being possible. Once that was done, Goku had brought Naruto, Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo to Mount Paozu while Mr. Popo got Dende settled into his new role.

Naruto took in the surroundings feeling a sense of peace in the nature around him as if he belonged in the environment. A hand on his shoulder knocked him out of his stupor he turned to see Gohan smiling at him.

"Yeah it's pretty awesome huh? Sometimes I lose myself as well when I look around the fields." Gohan said

The moment of silence was ended when Goku clapped once, getting the other's attention.

"Alright Naruto, Piccolo tells me that your power now surpasses his only by a slight margin. You've learned the basics with him but I plan to help you better control your transformations and teach you a technique or two." Goku explained "If you can do this, then I have no doubt that you will be the key to winning our battle with Cell."

"Consider it done," Naruto said immediately

"Okay then, Gohan you and Naruto will have an all-out spar." Goku called to his oldest who looked surprised by his father's order.

Naruto looked excited, wanting to test himself against the half-breed to see where he stood.

"I'm game, what about you Gohan?" Naruto asked smiling at Gohan who returned it.

"Okay I guess, but I won't go easy on you."

"I didn't expect you to,"

The two warriors stood a few feet across from each other in their respective stances, analyzing their opponent. Gohan had removed his cape and his aura was flaring around him, showing that he was taking this fight seriously just as he told Naruto he would. Said shinobi was in his initial Jinchuuriki state with a purple colored aura around him as his blue aura and the Kyuubi's chakra mixed. Clearly, he wasn't going to hold anything back especially against his fellow pupil.

Much to Naruto's surprise, Gohan decided to make the first move moving quickly enough to get through the former ninja's defenses and struck him with a kick to the gut sending him flying. The demi-Saiyan used his super speed to appear ahead of the flying Naruto and threw a ki blast at his vulnerable back hitting the blonde dead center.

"Oh man, I think Naruto might've bit off more than he could chew." Krillin said from the sidelines which made Gohan worry. This made Piccolo give a light chuckle gaining the others attention.

"Trust me, the gaki is just fine that move wouldn't take him out."

As if on cue, the cloud of smoke disappeared from the area to reveal…a burnt log?

"_What?" _Gohan thought in confusion

"**Makousen (Light Grenade)!" **Gohan snapped his neck behind him to see a powerful yellow ki wave flying towards him fast. The young Saiyan brought his hands above his head, gathering ki in his palm

"**Masenko (Demon Blast)!" **Gohan launched his counter, both techniques exploding on contact. Gohan didn't even have a chance for a breather as Naruto shot out of the cloud of smoke created by the blasts and slammed his fist into the demi-Saiyan's face followed by a hard knee to the gut. Gohan doubled over in pain, Naruto saw the opening and took a page out of a certain spandex wearing friend's book with his next move.

He kicked Gohan in the chin, sending him in the air. He then appeared behind him and grabbed him tight before taking a nose dive back to the ground at high speeds.

"**Omote Renge (Primary Lotus)!" **Both boys slammed into the ground with Naruto recovering with a huge backflip. The others were dumbfounded, they had never expected such an attack before and Goku was hoping Gohan wasn't too hurt from the attack's brutal nature.

Naruto laughed nervously as he noticed the damage to the area and the fact that Gohan was nowhere to be found. _"Maybe I over did it a little,"_

Then Gohan's ki signature spiked…right from under Naruto! The Jinchuuriki tried to move only to find Gohan hands were firmly around his ankles, keeping him in place lest he risks breaking his legs.

"HAAAHH!" Gohan's Super Saiyan power broke through the ground easily as he levitated in the air with a firm grasp on Naruto.

Gohan then began to spin…and spin..and spin until they were blurs to the others. When he felt that he gained enough momentum, Gohan hurled the very, very dizzy Naruto in the air. He crouched down, cupping his hands at his side and began to chant.

"**Ka….me"**

Naruto began to lose his dizziness, albeit slowly as he focused to regain his control.

"**Ha…me"**

He regained his bearings and sensed a strange ki spike. He looked in Gohan's direction to see the boy creating a white and blue ball of ki in his hands. He quickly made a cross shaped hand seal, creating over a dozen clones who all flashed through a string of hand seals themselves and slammed their fists into their stomachs.

"**HA!"**

"**Futon: Chou Renkudan (Wind Release: Super Drilling Air Bullets)!" **

Gohan launched the Turtle School's signature technique, colliding with a giant wind blast that was actually pushing it back. Gohan pumped more ki into his wave while Naruto pumped more chakra from his mouth to keep his bullet going.

Piccolo watched the struggle with a calculating look, seeing both his students fight it out like this filled him with pride.

Goku looked on with excitement and hopefulness, maybe these two are the answer for Cell.

Krillin just looked on with a look that said 'Not fair'.

Yes the mighty struggle was truly a sight to behold, two young men with power unimaginable hidden within them were giving it their all it the ultimate battle of-

"GOHAN WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"

Both boys lost concentration to their respective technique and they both blew up in their face, sending them flying in opposite directions.

"OW," they shouted as they hit the ground.

*SMACK*

Both yelped when an irritated Chi-Chi hit them both with a frying pan and glaring menacingly.

"M-mom, we were just-" Gohan began before Chi-Chi hit him again

"You were fighting near the house and woke up Goten from his nap." She growled "I spent three hours just trying to get him to sleep."

"Uh, sorry," Naruto said in a rather small voice only to get hit as well.

"Say it like you mean it, I don't know who you are young man but you're as guilty as my son."

While this was going on, the three older males watched on with a sweat drop.

"We should probably go back to the Lookout before she notices us." Piccolo suggested, he was not a fan of Chi-Chi's temper obviously

"Uh yeah," Krillin agreed

"Let's go..fast," Goku quickly grabbed his two comrades and got out of there.

It was on this day that Naruto met Son Chi-Chi…great first impression.

* * *

And that ends this chapter hope you all enjoyed. Now I've kind of hit a bump in the road so to speak, I'm starting to think I may change Goku's fate and just let him die like in canon but part of me wants to keep him alive. So I decided to leave it up to you, you get to choose whether Goku lives or dies. So until next time have a Merry Christmas and I'll see you all in the New Year with Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan..later ^^.


	6. Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides my own techniques.

"This" is talking

"**This" is Kurama/Shenron/Techniques**

"_This" is thinking_

**Chapter 6:**

King Kai looked on speechless; he couldn't believe what he was seeing. In a blink of an eye, the every planet, every star, every living thing within the regions of the south galaxy was completely decimated.

"_I don't believe this, it's all gone." _He thought with a frown on his face. "_The Legendary Super Saiyan..what a terrifying being."_

"Ooo, Ooo," Bubbles, King Kai's monkey companion, was having his own fit having felt the destruction himself.

"I know Bubbles, I know." King Kai sounded extremely nervous as he began to trace the new enemy to his next location. "We're in trouble, our galaxy is next!"

_Meanwhile_

Cell's eyes snapped open as he felt the approaching ki coming from the cold reaches of space. He allowed his calculating gaze to shoot into the sky at the fast approaching power as he stood completely still in his ring.

"_Hm, interesting, whatever is approaching the north galaxy is truly a powerful entity." _Cell chuckled a bit at his thoughts.

The bio-android felt a bit of excitement and let a sadistic grin cover his features.

"It will truly be interesting to see how the oh-so-powerful Z Warriors get out of this mess. I just hope a few can survive if any or there won't be a tournament to look forward to." He laughed maniacally at his enemies' misfortune before resuming his meditation.

_With Z Warriors_

West City Park was just wonderful scenery of activity on the warm, late spring day. Families spending time with one another, Children playing with the latest Mr. Satan action figures while running around playing various games, and friends just having an overall great time with the social life, yes it truly was a sight to behold despite the ominous feeling some people were getting because of the impending date of the Cell Games which were fast approaching. But people wanted to try and spend as much time as they could with each other until then and the activity showed.

A particular group of individuals were enjoying their time much more than others. Of course, that could be due to the fact that a majority of the people would be facing the monstrous Cell in only a few more days and they were determined to make the most of it…even if it meant ruining everyone else's good time.

"Oh I jUsT wAnNa bE youR PUpPy!"

That screeching, off key monstrosity just happened to be Krillin..attempting to sing karaoke, the result well…

"How can anyone even remotely see this as good, oh lord my ears!" Trunks cried, clenching his bleeding appendages.

"Krillin, have mercy…" Gohan begged while in the fetal position trying to drown out the horrendous noise.

"I can't take it anymore!" Vegeta growled while noticeably restraining himself so he wouldn't kill the former monk.

Unfortunately, not everyone had enough control when it came to their emotions…case and point.

"MUST STAB MIDGET, MUST STAB MIDGET!"

Naruto wasn't so subtle with his feelings against Krillin and had to be held back by Roshi and Oolong lest he make a pin cushion out of the poor midget.

While the rest of the Z warriors had a rather interesting time at the park, Goku had been forced to go with Chichi to a meeting to enroll Gohan into a prestigious school despite the fact that her son was beyond the level of most high school students at the moment and the entire concept would be a complete time waster. How Gohan was able to talk his way out of going to the meeting with his parents baffled the others to no end.

We now find Goku pulling at his collar and looking extremely uncomfortable while Chichi did most of the talking during the entire meeting. Goku sighed in boredom, he had really wanted to go with the others to the picnic but Chichi had threatened to not make dinner if he didn't attend the interview.

"_What I wouldn't give for something interesting to fall out of the sky."_

Unbeknownst to the Saiyan warrior, he had got his wish when a giant spaceship slowly descended to Earth and prepared to land in the middle of the park. Trunks narrowed his eyes as the spacecraft landed in front of himself and his friends and couldn't help but feel a deep sense of foreboding as his father approached the vehicle and the battalion of soldiers that exited the ship only made him feel worse.

"_I've gotta bad feeling about this." _ Trunks thought

Vegeta glanced around the multitude of soldiers that appeared kneeling before him, suspiciousness clear on his face. The particular emotion increased tenfold when a dark skinned man, wearing Saiyan Armor and a cape exited the ship.

"Prince Vegeta, I've finally found you." The man said, kneeling at the Saiyan Prince's feet.

Vegeta was still suspicious; inwardly he knew that this man may have some ulterior motive for coming to Earth. But that didn't mean that he couldn't play along for a bit.

"So you're a Saiyan," Vegeta stated with a smirk

"Yes my lord, my name is Paragus." He answered

Vegeta stared at his fellow Saiyan trying to tell whether or not the man was trustworthy.

"Why have you come to this planet?" the Saiyan Prince demanded

"To find you of course, my lord, I have been searching for you for a long time." Paragus began "Ever since our planet's destruction at Frieza's hands I have had the desire to resurrect our race and to begin I have created a new home world for us."

"A new Planet Vegeta!?" Vegeta exclaimed in shock

"That's right sire, a new world for our race, the mightiest race, the Saiyans, to rise to power once again." Paragus stood up straight, towering over the Saiyan Prince. "Join us and together we will build an unstoppable and mighty empire!"

"HAIL VEGETA!" The soldiers shouted enthusiastically

While this was going on, the two younger Saiyans and one Jinchuuriki had a discussion of their own regarding the current events taking place in front of them with varying expressions on their faces ranging from highly suspicious to indifferent to confused.

"I wonder what the Paragus guy is up to." Gohan said while scratching the side of his head.

"Well whatever it is, I'm sure he's not one to be trusted. Keep watching and listening I don't think he's done buttering up dad just yet." Trunks suggested

Naruto stayed silent through the exchange, keeping his opinion to himself while he eyed the mysterious Saiyan warily.

"**I sense deception from that man, Naruto. Keep an eye on him he clearly has some sort of hidden agenda for the arrogant pain in the ass." **

"_I'm not that stupid, I can tell just by looking at him that he's full of crap….And you're the last person who should be questioning the arrogance of someone else, Mr. My Tails Create Natural Disasters."_

"**Bite me gaki, now hurry up and catch up with your stupid friends before they leave you."**

"_Leave me? What do you…" _Naruto trailed off when he noticed Gohan, Trunks, and the others boarding Paragus' ship.

"Hey wait for me you inconsiderate bastards!"

The young shinobi raced to catch up to the new adventure that awaited him.

_Meanwhile_

"Say what, another Super Saiyan!?" Goku exclaimed in shock as he swallowed the food provided to him by King Kai. The overseer of the Northern Galaxy stared at his former pupil in slight disgust and annoyance as he stuffed his face.

"_Seriously, how does his wife deal with him?" _He thought, pitying Chi-Chi immensely

King Kai had contacted Goku during the parent interview for Gohan's potential school making the Saiyan warrior drop everything after he was told of the oncoming threat. Of course this meant Goku would have to deal with his wife after this ordeal but hey it wasn't the Kai's problem.

"That's correct, Goku, this being was able to completely annihilate the Southern Galaxy and is currently in route to take out the North, our galaxy." King Kai explained to Goku who was still stuffing his face.

Goku took a final gulp and padded his stomach in delight before jumping out of his seat to begin stretching.

"So all I have to do is make sure this Legendary Super Saiyan guy doesn't destroy the Northern Galaxy? Seems simple enough, now all I gotta do is lock on to his last known location and trace him from there." Goku began doing just that with the help of Instant Transmission.

"Goku! This is not someone you should take lightly, he's just as strong, no, stronger than Cell. You need to tread carefully here, there is no guarantee you can win this one." King Kai said in a tone that showed nothing but seriousness.

Despite his former mentor's warning, Goku simply brushed off the warning with his usual grin.

"Come one, King Kai I haven't failed yet right? Oh! I found an unusual power it's got to be him. Well I better get going, thanks again for the food King Kai!"

And with that the goofy Saiyan was gone with a 'zip' indicating use of Instant Transmission.

"Nothing ever fazes him does it?"

The old Kai's question was only meant with a grunt from Bubbles.

_Meanwhile_

Naruto sighed in aggravation for what seemed like the hundredth time today while staring out of the window in the palace he was now occupying along with his friends. Ever since they arrived on the planet, Vegeta had been going back and forth from planet to planet trying to find this Legendary Super Saiyan. It was sad really because it was obvious to the other warriors that Paragus was sending Vegeta on some wild goose chase.

The only question was, why?

Why send the man you supposedly admire as your prince to areas that are obviously false sightings? Why create this planet if you secretly hate your prince? Why look for your prince for so long only to make him look foolish?

Nothing seemed to add up to Naruto at all especially on the off chance that Paragus wasn't pulling their leg and the Legendary Super Saiyan did exist and if so they were in a lot of trouble. But still in case his first theory was right about Paragus…

"We'll need proof," he whispered to himself

"I'm sorry did you say something, young man." A voice said from behind the newest Z Warrior surprising him although he didn't show it.

"No, no, just thinking out loud, nothing to worry about, Broly." Naruto assured the man now known as Broly.

Broly was a tall, lean, Saiyan who looked to be Goku's age. He was Paragus's only son and was oddly quiet and soft spoken than other Saiyans he had met before. He also dressed a bit oddly as well, he wore no type of cloth on his upper body, keeping his torso bare. His attire consisted of many pieces of gold including arm guards, a gold bracelet on his right bicep, boots with cloth connected to them, a gold belt like jewel that held the red toga like cloth and pants in place around his waist, and his attire was finished with a gold crown around his head which tamed his black spikey hair in place. The boots, crown, belt, and arm guards also had a blue jewel imbedded in them.

Although Paragus said that his son was practically harmless, the Kyuubi thought otherwise, telling Naruto to be wary and keep his distance from the quiet Saiyan. Naruto may have been stubborn but he wasn't stupid enough to not take the Kyuubi's warnings to heart and had tried to avoid Broly as much as possible however, the Saiyan always seemed to find him no matter where he went and it began to freak him out immensely.

It was almost like he wanted something from Naruto but what was it?

Naruto noticed Broly was speaking to him but he had been too wrapped up in his own thoughts to notice.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" Naruto asked, trying to be as kind as possible despite how uncomfortable he was.

Broly did not seem bothered by being ignored and simply repeated himself with his usual monotone voice. "Your friends have been searching for you; they are in the main hall."

"Right, thank you, I'll find them now." Broly simply nodded and went about his business.

"_Freak," _Naruto thought as he walked through the large palace until he saw Gohan, Trunks, and Krillin making light conversation.

"Hey Naruto, we were wondering where you ran off too." Krillin said

"Yeah I was just exploring a bit so what's up?" Naruto asked

Trunks' eyes narrowed as he looked out the window.

"Something doesn't seem right about this planet, we were going to go explore a bit and we wanted you to come along." Trunks stated

Naruto smirked and nodded, finally they were going to get some answers.

_Later_

The four warriors flew casually around the planet, trying to point out anything that seemed suspicious.

And boy did they ever.

All around the planet was ruins all around, nothing to indicate an established society or life whatsoever.

"Well I think this qualifies as suspicious don't you think?" Krillin asked

"Oh most definitely," Trunks answered. "The question is why though? Why go through all this trouble?"

"Well it's obvious that this Paragus guy is doing this to trick Vegeta. But for what…I'll think we'll find out soon." Naruto said

"Guys look down there!" Gohan exclaimed, pointing downward

The others looked towards the direction the young Saiyan was pointing and what they saw made their blood boil.

Paragus' soldiers were mistreating small alien creatures and using them as slaves to move around the debris around them probably to enhance the illusion from a distance. One particular alien was being defended by his grandchild and both were about to be whipped by a soldier….

"**Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)!" **

Until Naruto shoved his signature jutsu in the soldier's back, causing him to spin out uncontrollably into a cliff.

A second soldier saw the commotion and blew a whistle signaling the rest of the soldiers in the area.

"You guys don't know who you're dealing with do you?" Krillin boasted, going through katas to intimidate the soldiers which seemed to work as they all began to flee. The monk felt rather good about himself and continued with his actions until…

*BAM*

"OW!"

Krillin blinked in confusion when he noticed his best friend lying on the ground holding his bruised cheek

"G-Goku? What are you doing here?" Krillin asked in confusion

Goku shook his head, trying to get his vision steady after Krillin's sucker punch. Once he deemed himself recovered, he gained a thoughtful look.

"Well I was following a powerful ki signature that led me here. Why are you guys on this planet anyway?" Goku asked

Before anyone could answer his question another voice interrupted the reunion.

"Well how good of you to join us, Kakarot or how you now prefer to be called, Goku." Paragus greeted with his men behind him.

"How do you know that name? You must be a Saiyan." Goku concluded

"Yes and you are Bardock's son." Paragus retorted

Goku narrowed his eyes at his fellow Saiyan in suspicion, gauging the man's power level.

"I just came out here to announce that dinner had been prepared if you would like to join us."

Instantly Goku's face lit up in happiness.

"Alright, I'm starving, let's eat!"

_Later_

"This is getting ridiculous! If you want me to get rid of this Super Saiyan then make sure your information is accurate!" Vegeta shouted

"Please sire, be patient we are working around the clock to find him. We just need a bit more time." Paragus pleaded

Vegeta grunted and continued on his way down the hall, not even bothering to look back at an irritated Paragus.

"Hey Vegeta!" Goku exclaimed from his place on the windowsill as Vegeta walked passed him.

"I don't remember your name on the guest list, Kakarot." Vegeta said with a smirk

"Don't be like that, it's not like you're having any more luck in finding the Legendary Super Saiyan than I am." Goku replied

"Well when he's found, he's mine and he's dead. Don't get in my way." Vegeta warned before going on his way.

"Geez isn't he just a ray of sunshine."

Goku jumped when he saw his newest student drop his Camouflage Jutsu that he used to blend into the wall. "And I thought Sasuke had a stick up his ass. Vegeta must have a metal pole or something."

"Wow Naruto, that was pretty good. I didn't even sense your ki and you were right next to me." Goku said making Naruto blush at the praise something he was not yet used to.

"Thanks Goku-sensei, it was nothing though just a basic academy jutsu." Naruto said

"Even the basics deserve praise, Naruto." Goku stated with a smile

"Thanks sen…" the young shinobi trailed off when he felt a rising power behind him and Goku. They both turned to see Broly looking bothered by something and was allowing his power to flow. Suspicious, Goku let his power slowly rise while narrowing his eyes at his fellow Saiyan.

Paragus, who was down the hall, saw this and slightly panicked. He lifted his hand to reveal a gold object similar to Broly's crown.

"Behave Broly," He whispered but Naruto's sensitive ears picked up on it. The Jinchuuriki glanced at the old Saiyan to see the gold object glowing for whatever reason.

"**Brat, look at the other Saiyan's crown, something isn't right here." **Kyuubi said

Naruto glanced back to Broly and his eyes widened in shock but narrowed in suspicion when he saw that the crown was glowing in correspondence with the device.

"_What the hell is going on!?" _Naruto thought

"**It's obvious to me that must be a mind control device of some sort. Look it's calming the larger one down." **

Naruto noticed this as well and the warning alarms in his head were going off all at once. Why would Paragus use a device like that on his own son? Why was Broly's power regulated in such a way? Why did the man almost blow his top when he saw Goku? Everything was beginning to click in place and the young warrior finally came to a conclusion…

"_IT'S HIM!" _Naruto's ki flared to life and in once swift motion he blew the crown off Broly's head.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Paragus shouted in anger

"Revealing your dirty little secret." Naruto retorted

Goku took his eyes off of the angry Broly for a split second to look at his student in shock.

"Naruto, what was that fo-"

Goku's words were cut off by a hard fist slamming into the back of his head and sending him flying out the palace.

"KAKAROT!" Broly exclaimed as his power fluctuated wildly, instantly transforming him into a familiar state that was felt by the other warriors on the planet.

Goku looked on in shock when he noticed traits all too familiar to him. Gold spiky hair, emerald eyes, massive power increase.

"He's the one, the Legendary Super Saiyan." Goku stated in both shock and awe

"Out of the way, this Saiyan is mine!" Vegeta exclaimed flying out of the palace and launching a large ki blast at his new enemy that enveloped the large Saiyan completely.

His attack was in vain however as Broly appeared out of the smoke without so much as a scratch despite Vegeta being a Super Saiyan when he launched the blast at full power.

Broly gazed at Vegeta impassively for a moment before turning back to his previous objective. The action only fueled the anger that was welling inside the Saiyan Prince.

"DON'T TURN YOU BACK ON ME!"

Vegeta outstretched his arm, open palm as he gathered a large amount of ki. "I'll teach you to underestimate your prince, **Big Bang Attack!**"

The large ball of death sped towards the Legendary Super Saiyan intent on blowing the man to bits. Broly never turned towards the attack; instead released his ki in the form of a green force field and condensed it into a small ball of energy. Never taking his eyes off Goku, Broly tossed his blast carelessly behind him like a sports ball a child would throw away when he was bored with it.

"_Such a fool just like his father, I was planning for the comet to annihilate you but thanks to that meddlesome blonde brat plans have to be changed." _Paragus glanced at Naruto who was too busy watching the confrontation between Broly and Vegeta to notice the other Saiyan glaring death at him.

Paragus gathered ki in his palm, intent on finishing Naruto before he could cause anymore trouble for him and his son. _"Die you troublesome brat!" _

"**Masenko (Devil Blast)!" **Paragus felt excruciating pain all over his body so mind numbingly painful he didn't realize he was disintegrating until it was too late.

Naruto heard the explosion behind him and turned to see Gohan and Trunks, both in Super Saiyan states, with their hands overlapping each other with smoke visible from Trunks' palm.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Gohan asked

"Yeah, I guess," Naruto answered in confusion.

"Well you mind telling us what's been going on here?" Trunks asked

"Nothing much, I just revealed that Paragus was pulling our leg the whole time. Turns out, Broly was the Legendary Super Saiyan and Paragus had been controlling him. I destroyed the device and no that psycho is out for blood, preferably Goku's."

Gohan and Trunks just stared at their friend for a moment that was mighty impressive.

"KAKAROOOOOT"

The three teenagers turned towards the shouting of their new enemy only to find him powering up. Psychotic laughter filled the air as Broly's power continued to spike higher and higher, breaking normal limits and causing the four Saiyans and one Jinchuuriki to sweat a bit.

"_W-what the hell is he!?" _Naruto thought, he hadn't been this scared for a battle since his fight with Zabuza. In fact, he could safely say his fear back then has nothing on what he felt now.

"**Stop panicking you little brat and stand firm, I won't have my container be such a coward." **Despite the Kyuubi's words, Naruto could hear the slight apprehensiveness in the Bijuu's voice.

Naruto was about to retort with a few particularly nasty words towards his tenant when he noticed something.

Silence.

It turned out Broly's laugh had died down for whatever reason. Curious, Naruto gazed at the Super Saiyan who seemed to find the sky very interesting. The Z Warriors held their breath as they waited for the psycho's next move. Then it happened,

"RRRAAAHHHHH"

Broly's ki shot through the roof, his skin was torn apart as green ki shot in all directions before condensing and going back into the body of the Saiyan and revealing his new appearance.

"Oh crap," Naruto spoke loudly as everyone else simply thought the same phrase and who wouldn't after taking in Broly's appearance.

He seemed to grow…allot, his skin was much paler and his normal gold hair now had a green tint to it. His muscles were much larger than before and to top it off, his eyes were pupil less giving him a much more psychotic appearance.

The Legendary Super Saiyan gazed at his latest opponents and smirked, Gohan looked battle ready having already been transformed but if one looked closely, they would see the subtle shaking he displayed indicating fear, Goku had immediately transformed and looked excited for a fight, Trunks was glaring death at the man, Vegeta looked extremely unsure but took a stance nonetheless, Naruto looked the most scared having never fought a real battle like this and wasn't sure if he would be much help.

Goku saw this and sighed but he kept his guard up in case Broly made the first move.

"Naruto," the young shinobi glanced at his sensei "I want you to find Krillin and the others and get as far away from here as you can, understand?"

"What, but Goku-" Naruto's response died in his throat when he noticed Goku's grim expression. "I understand,"

The young warrior flew off as fast as he could, trying to locate Krillin and the others.

"Dad," Gohan said looking at his father in concern

"He'll be alright, don't worry." Goku responded

"Now then," The four warriors locked eyes with their latest enemy. "After I'm done with you Kakarot, your student is next on my list of victims."

"What do you want with Naruto!?" Trunks demanded

The time traveler only received a smirk in response and it had the desired effect. Trunks shot towards Broly like a rocket, trying to ram his fist into the larger Saiyan's jaw. Broly grabbed the fist and kneed Trunks in the gut before throwing him towards a rushing Vegeta who was so distracted in catching his son; he hadn't noticed the ki blast coming his way until it was too late.

The blast sent both injured Saiyans flying into the icy cliff behind them. Gohan flew toward Broly hurtling a volley of ki blasts at the man with no effect, Broly shot into the air with the young hybrid in hot pursuit. Broly launched his own volley at a much faster rate much to Gohan's surprise and hitting him dead on. Goku used his impressive speed to appear behind his fellow Saiyan and began to assault him with a flurry of punches and kicks.

The evil Saiyan simply shrugged off all of Goku's attacks and sent his large elbow into the man's face. Goku saw stars and Broly took advantage of his stunned state to grab him by his head, fly towards the ground, and slam his face into the dirt.

The four warriors struggled to get themselves off the ground, grunting in pain as they did so. Broly began to cackle mockingly at the pitiful display his fellow Saiyans had shown.

"If this is the best you have to offer me then you better give up and just let me kill you." Broly said as he continued his laughter.

"H-he's a monster," Gohan stated, struggling to lift himself off the ground.

"And that's the exact reason we can't let him live." Trunks said, holding his mangled arm courtesy of Broly. "He's a complete psycho, the universe is better off without him."

"Don't talk like it will be a simple task boy." Vegeta said with his arms crossed as he gazed emotionlessly at the giant Saiyan. "The Legendary Super Saiyan was said to be the ultimate killing machine, completely invincible. The reason for that is due to his power increasing substantially as he continues to fight. In other words, the longer this drags on, the more difficult it will become to take him down."

"Well than, let's get this over with as quickly as possible." Goku's power flared and his normally gold aura took on a crimson color along with the rest of his body. **"Super Kaio-Ken!"**

_Naruto_

It didn't take long for Naruto to find Krillin along with Oolong and Master Roshi. After telling them of the situation, they immediately took refuge at the ruins furthest from the battle. Krillin noticed that Naruto was rather frustrated as he sensed out the battle, clearly it wasn't going well for the others.

"Naruto," the shinobi looked towards the small man. "Why aren't you out there helping them?"

"I'd just be in the way," Naruto said "I'm not strong enough to fight a guy like that."

"With that attitude, I'm not surprised Goku sent you away from the fight."

Everyone jumped when they heard the deep voice from behind them however, they all recognized it.

"Piccolo!" Naruto exclaimed "What are you doing here?"

"I was listening in on Goku and King Kai when they were talking about the Legendary Super Saiyan. After that, I had Bulma get me a ship and I followed after you." The Namekian explained "But like I was telling you, you need to stop doubting yourself, the power you have is meant to protect and running like a coward won't help in the least."

"But Goku gave me an order, I left because of that." Naruto reasoned

"Goku sensed your unease, that's why he sent you away. You must keep those feelings in check when in battle. Doubting your own power will only get you killed I thought I taught you better than that during the year in the Chamber."

"**He's right you know, in the shinobi world you faced possible death with every high level mission that was your way of life and it never bothered you before. What's different here, boy?"** Kyuubi asked

"_Nothing, he's just way stronger than anyone I've faced before." _Naruto thought

"**And since when did that ever stop you?" **

Naruto thought about it for a bit, for once the damn fox was actually being helpful. Why he didn't know or care at the moment but Kyuubi made a point.

Piccolo noticed the changed expression on Naruto's face and smirked. He turned to Krillin and pointed towards the ship, wordlessly telling him to take it. The bald man nodded and in no time he and the other besides Naruto and Piccolo blasted off into orbit.

"So are you finally ready to fight?" Piccolo asked

"You bet I am!"

Seems the enthusiasm the blonde displayed back home hasn't diminished in the least.

_Battle_

Goku was breathing heavily; the fight had been going downhill for a while now, both Trunks and Vegeta were unconscious and Gohan's arm was bent at an awkward angle indicating that it was indeed broken. All of their clothes were torn and burnt and all had multiple cuts, bruises, and lacerations covering them from head to toe.

Goku took a shaky step forward in front of his son and pushed him back lightly.

"Gohan, leave," Goku ordered

"But, father," Gohan pleaded, despite his injuries

"You're too badly hurt to help right now and I can't lose you so go." Goku demanded

Gohan didn't try to argue and flew off, not bothering to look back at his dad as he prepared to take on this evil alone.

Goku rushed Broly but the large Saiyan simply held him in place. Desperate, Goku kneed him in the chin to no effect. Broly lifted Goku in the air and kicked him into the sky and launching a powerful ki blast at him, knocking him out cold. Satisfied, Broly shot off in search of the half-breed that got away.

Gohan snapped his arm back in place as he flew off in search of Naruto, hopefully they could think of a plan together to better fight off the power of their enemy. His thoughts of victory were painfully interrupted when said enemy burst through the building he was flying next to and grabbed him by the face. Broly tossed Gohan through the building he came through, knocking him out and leaving him hanging on a metal pole by his white collar.

"_Say goodbye to your son, Kakarot." _Broly thought sadistically as he created a large ball of ki and launched it at the helpless teenager. The blast would have hit if it weren't for the coil beam of energy slamming into Broly's attack.

"What!?" Broly looked at the culprit who dared to counter him and saw Piccolo standing on a nearby rooftop glaring at him with crossed arms. "Well look, another insect has come to meet his end."

"You always pick on the children first!?" Piccolo demanded

"I'm a harbinger of destruction; it's my duty to end the lives of the weak." Broly retorted

Broly was so preoccupied with the Namekian, he never noticed another figure shoot into the sky behind him and nose dive towards him with two spiraling balls of chakra in both hands.

"It's arrogance like that, that's gonna cause your end today you sick bastard." Broly tried to turn around but grunted in pain when he felt the two chakra balls grind into his skin. **"Rasenrengan (Spiraling Sphere Barrage)!" **

Naruto smirked in triumph when he saw Broly fly through a few buildings due to his jutsu's affects.

"Thanks for distracting him, Piccolo, I'm actually surprised that hit." Naruto said

"Never mind that, just help me get everyone back on their feet before he gets back up." Piccolo ordered

By the time everyone had a Senzu Bean and recovered Broly had reappeared, clearly irritated with Naruto's jutsu although he wasn't injured in the least.

"What's this bastard made out of!?" Naruto growled in frustration

Broly smirked and Naruto and pointed his large finger towards him.

"You boy," he began causing the others to stare between them. "The strange power you hold within you, I want you to release that power. Fight me with the power that feels even more evil than me."

Naruto stared at the Saiyan with wide eyes, how the hell did he know about the Kyuubi!?

"**If he wants to face my power, then let him. He will regret it when he is just a pound of flesh at our feet." **Kyuubi growled in anger

Naruto, for once, agreed with his tenant. If Broly wanted to face the power of a Bijuu than who was he to say no?

"Fine, if you want to face that power then I won't deny you the chance." Naruto focused on the demonic chakra in his system and slowly began to bring it out.

The others stared at the young member of their group as the red fox cloak that signified the use of the Bijuu power appeared surrounding Naruto. The spikier hair, longer canines, claws, and crimson eyes helped to make Naruto look incredibly intimidating.

"Is this what you wanted to see, I hope you don't regret it." Naruto said in a low voice with a smirk visible on his lips.

"Let's see what you can do, boy." Broly rushed Naruto and slammed his fist into the blonde's face, Naruto easily recovered and sent the arms of his cloak to try and grab the Saiyan who easily flew around the attempts.

Frustrated, Naruto began launching a volley of ki blasts while manipulating the cloak arms which turned out to be a real challenge for the young warrior as he tried to manipulate two different sources of power at the same time which drained him considerably.

Piccolo jumped into the fray and engaged Broly in hand to hand combat. While Piccolo was struggling to get a hit in, Broly easily swayed through all of Piccolo's attacks and countered them with strikes to the face, chest, and gut. By the end of it, both Naruto and Piccolo were tired and Broly took advantage of the exhaustion by kicking the Namekian into his student both bouncing off of each other on impact.

Broly grabbed them both by their heads and dragged them along the ground before throwing them in opposite directions. Gohan and Trunks launch double Masenko's at the distracted Saiyan who canceled both out with a simple kiai. Broly gathered ki in both hands and grabbed both young Saiyans before letting his attacks go off at point blank range as he threw them into several more buildings before they both crashed painfully into the ground in pain.

Goku and Vegeta launched a Kamehameha and Final Flash respectively in a desperate attempt to end the fight. Broly's response was to launch twin beams of ki at both attacks and blow right through them. If not for Goku's quick thinking and use of Instant Transmission both Saiyans would have been finished. However Broly was just as quick and before the two Saiyans knew it, they were both out cold thanks to a powerful punch to the back of both their heads.

"Pathetic, all of you, not one of you can stop me." Broly stated with arms crossed over his chest and a sinister chuckle coming from his throat. "I guess there is nothing left to do other than destroy you all along with this planet."

The Super Saiyan began to gather green ki into his palm and aimed it towards the ground, ready to blow the planet to bits. However something stopped him just before and launched his blast.

"_What was that power spike!?" _

Broly turned to see a demonic looking Naruto, bloody and bruised, his damaged Konoha hitai-ate in his clawed hands, glaring bloody murder at the one who gave him his injuries.

"I won't let you..hurt my friends…" Naruto's injuries slowly began to heal as his cloak reappeared with a couple of new additions.

"_Three tails?" _Broly looked on in confusion as the strange energy surrounding the blond began growing two more tails to join the one that was already present. And in addition to that the boy's power had grown to double the amount he had before.

"I'll kill you myself and I'll do it with my new jutsu." Naruto began to gather the chakra from the cloak into a familiar spiral ball that was the Rasengan however, much to Broly's surprise, the air around them began to become more sporadic as the Rasengan began to glow and small blades began to become visible.

Once Naruto deemed his jutsu ready, he shot off at mock speeds towards the Super Saiyan who didn't have enough time to dodge before Naruto slammed into him with a followed by a triumphant shout…

"**Futon: Rasengan (Wind Style: Spiraling Sphere)!" **

The jutsu let off a small whirlwind that enveloped Broly as he shot off once again, taking plenty of buildings and some of the planet with him until he came to a complete stop. Naruto fell to his knees as the cloak dissipated, leaving him absolutely exhausted. Breathing heavily, the young ninja glanced at where Broly stopped…and what he saw made his blood run cold.

Besides a seemingly deep gash going across his chest, the sadistic Super Saiyan was completely unhurt!

"_I-impossible, how could he survive that!" _Naruto thought in panic, that jutsu took the last bit of energy he had left; he was completely drained and couldn't move even with Broly fast approaching. He closed his eyes, not wanting to look as Broly ended his life.

He waited for the inevitable,

And waited…..

And waited….

Getting impatient Naruto opened his eyes to reveal, to his relief, a revitalized Goku holding Broly's fist back with surprising power.

"Naruto, are you alright," Goku asked, never taking his eyes off Broly

"Y-yeah, but how are you…" Naruto trailed off when he noticed several different auras entering Goku's system. He turned around to see the others channeling their ki directly into Goku's body. "Well that explains a lot."

"Yeah, you did a great job Naruto, now rest and let me finish him off." Goku said

Broly backed off and flared his power; Goku did the same, channeling all of his power into his fist for one final attack. Naruto watched in awe as the two Saiyans flew at each other fists pulled back and watched as his sensei ducked under Broly's attack and delivered his own devastating punch of his own so powerful that he punched a hole right through the psycho.

"KAKAROOOT!"

The Legendary Super Saiyan's power went haywire due to the mortal injury and turned on him seemingly detonating the man before everyone's eyes.

Naruto grinned widely as he fell back, allowing unconsciousness to take him glad that the ordeal with Broly was finally over.

_Later_

After returning to Earth and getting fixed up by Dende at the Lookout, Goku, Gohan, and Naruto returned to Mt. Paozu intent on resting on their last couple days before the Cell Games.

"That technique of yours was incredible, Naruto it really saved us back there." Gohan praised

Naruto bashfully rubbed his head and chuckled a bit at the praise.

"It was nothing really, to be honest I don't really remember much of what happened just the fact that I created that jutsu when I needed to." Naruto reasoned

Goku thought about that for a moment, could it have been the Kyuubi taking over briefly? He'd have to have Piccolo take a look later.

"WHERE HAVE YOU THREE BEEN!?" Chi-Chi shouted as she raced towards the three, frying pan in hand.

The three males didn't even give the woman a response; they just turned and ran for it screaming for mercy. They should enjoy what peaceful times they have now because in a few days the fate of the world will hang in the balance and two youths will be the key to victory.

* * *

And I'm finally back! Sorry I've been gone so long, life had not been very kind to me with senior year ending in a couple of months I've been on the work grind. But still I promise that it won't take me so long to update again, I hope you enjoyed, later ^^.


End file.
